The Shadow
by i-is-jane
Summary: What happens when Luffy runs in to his childhood friend, Chi, who suddenly disappeared one night at the village? Why did she leave? Where did she go? What is she hiding? How will Chi choose between her fear and her friends? (OC) I do not own One Piece
1. Prologue

**Hi there! This is my first (attempt at a) story… It'll probably be pretty horrible so I'm not expecting much (sorry, I'm new at this, but you have to start somewhere right?). I may have possibly bent one or two of the characters pasts, but nothing too bad… I think. Anyways, I present to you… A prologue! It might be long because I have a lot of ideas.**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Chi!" said a loud voice, "Where are you hiding!" A young girl ducked behind a barrel in an alleyway giggling with a finger pressed to her lips.

"CHI! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Her somewhat contained laughter got the better of her and she fell over, laughing and holding her sides.

The boy came over. "Shishishi! Found you!"

The girl, regaining her composure said with a smile, "Aw, you're too good at this game, Luffy!"

Luffy, now grinning helped Chi up. They were young at the time, maybe six. The two young children were great friends that shared the same enthusiasm and love of adventure. They could always smile and laugh with each other. The two young children considered each other family and spent a lot of their time together playing games and exploring the village.

Both their stomachs growled at the same time.

Beginning to laugh, Chi put on a wide smile and said, "Let's get some food!"

"YEAH, MEAT!" Luffy yelled punching the air excitedly.

They happily ran along the road to find something to eat.

* * *

Chi's family had abandoned her. The villagers had told her the story of how she got to this island. Well, all but what her mother said.

One afternoon a couple years ago, a pirate ship was spotted on the horizon. Although, the villagers weren't very worried about the ship. It had torn sails, half of a flag, and the main mast was bent. They thought that the ship had been abandoned and just happened to be floating to their island. When the beat up ship got to the shore, however, it turned out that there were (weak) pirates on the ship. A woman was standing on the deck, with evil and hate in her eyes. She was holding a baby. Curious, the island's inhabitants had gathered at the ship. The woman stood there, glaring at the people as her comrades laid on the deck, weak from hunger.

All the villagers were either scared or confused to speak or move, and the pirate woman didn't seem like she was going to do anything either. An unidentified voice called out, "Hey lady! What's the matter with you!?" She stared in the direction of the voice, her eyes looking demonic and ready to kill besides being weak.

She shadowed her eyes and looked down. After a pause, she yelled in an angry voice, "I don't want her anymore! She is a curse! She will only bring inconvenience and suffering to me and my comrades! She will soon take the blood of so many others, so I will name her Chi!" The villagers stared in shock as she jumped down, still holding the sleeping baby. The woman dropped the child, and lifted her head. She smirked and said, "Have fun."

After that she left in the blink of an eye. The people gathered at the shore, watching as the ship sailed off into the horizon, or until it sank after the ship had finally reached its limit.

….

After this incident, the villagers had decided on a foster home, a small shack connected to the child's new foster mother.

Chi grew up in that shack. No one had entered it except for her. It was where she could escape from her now-abusive foster mother and sneak out the window to roam free. Chi's mother had abused her because, like the pirate said, she was an inconvenience and caused people around her suffering. Children and sometimes adults bullied her because of her 'curse' and pirate mother, but she always managed a smile.

As she grew up, Luffy was the only one that respected her. She had gotten them into to trouble many times, but they could always laugh it off and continue on. She even got the "fist of love" from Garp and then got thrown into the jungle with Luffy a couple times.

* * *

"Hey Chi?" a familiar voice called.

"Yeah?" Chi said, looking up from the dirt pile she was poking at.

"I'm gonna be the pirate king," Luffy said in complete seriousness. Shocked for a second from the sudden statement, Chi suddenly put on a wide smile and said "I know you will!"

The young boy laughed and asked her, "What is your dream?" She had never really thought about it before. "Hmmmm," she hummed, lost in thought at the question. "I'm not sure, but I've always wanted to become a pirate!" Luffy put his hand out. "Then it's a promise!" Chi grinned. "It's a promise!" She stuck her hand out as well and they shook.

* * *

Chi had trouble sleeping that night she made the promise to Luffy. She tossed and turned in her small bed. Her mind had drifted off once again to the world of hate that others threw her into. She touched the bruise on her cheek and quietly cried herself to sleep.

….

"_I don't want her anymore! She is a curse! She will only bring inconvenience and suffering to me and my comrades! She will soon take the blood of so many others, so I will name her Chi!"_

Images of the ghostly ship entered the young girl's nightmare. She could see from the sky the scene that so many people had told her about. Her real mother, the ship, the shore, the villagers, and her, they were all there.

As the scene ended with the ship sinking, her vision started to blur and suddenly she was on the shore. There was nobody else there except for her.

"_Chi!"_ She turned around as quickly as she could. _"Luffy!"_ she cried. Chi stared in horror as a huge shadowy figure towered over her only family. The sky turned red. Sensing danger she screamed, _"Luffy! Run!"_

The boy smiled at her and waved. Frustrated, she cried _"Luffy! Turn around! Run! Please you have to!"_ No response. The figure raised his arm , holding a sword, and swung it down. Chi stared in horror as her family fell to the ground, surrounded by a pool of red.

"_NO!" _the girl cried. She shook the boy now laying on the sand frantically, wiping tears from her eyes. She knew it was just a dream, but it seemed too real. She looked up at the shadow and saw an evil smile.

Suddenly it disappeared.

One by one, each and every villager appeared around her, and one by one they suffered the same fate as Luffy did. She could no longer see anymore than color because of the tears streaming down her face and blurring her vision. _"STOP!"_ She screamed with her hands to her head, _"STOP IT! STOP! STOP IT! STOP IT!" _As she wiped her tears away from her eyes, the sand was now littered in the bodies of the villagers, the sky was red, and her clothes were stained from her friend's blood.

The shadow appeared in front of her and put out its hand. In a terrifying voice it said, _"Join me." _It received no response. Louder, it said, _"Join me!" _Still no response from the girl, who was now shielding the body of her friend from the figure.

Its toothy grin appeared that sent chills down Chi's spine. _"Join me, Chi!"_ Silence. His grin turned to a frown. _"Join me, or this will really happen!" _The girl sat there in shock. _"W-what did yo-you s-say?" _She started to tremble and tears began to roll down her cheek. _"If you don't join me, I will kill all these people," _said the shadow in a harsh tone, "So what will it be?_ Yes or no, Chi? Yes or no?" _

The girl looked down as more tears began to flow. Slowly, she slightly nodded her head.

The figure chuckled. _"Good choice." _

The beast lifted the girl's head with its sharp claws. It smirked mockingly as its demon-like eyes opened. _"Look into my eyes, girl. If you don't, you know what will happen." _

Chi slowly looked up and looked into its eyes.

As her eyes finally met the shadow's, it smiled. Suddenly, her eyes, that were as before black as coal, shined a bright, blood-like red.

* * *

Waking up, Chi looked around her surroundings in horror. She knew what she had to do to save the people she loved, but didn't want to leave them. Slowly, she got out of her bed and opened the window. Chi climbed out carefully and jumped to the ground. She walked to the front of her house and saw the creature from her nightmare.

"So it was true," she said sadly.

"Of course," the beast roared, "From now on, you can call me Korosu."

Chi nodded sadly as tears started to fall. "Um, Korosu?"

"Hmm? What is it, girl?"

"Could I maybe visit someone before I leave with you?" she said nervously.

Korosu frowned. "Make it quick," he said harshly.

...

Chi walked to the familiar house, with the demon walking behind her.

She stopped at a window and a tear fell from her eye. She opened it with her tiny fingers and climbed through, slightly smiling at the sight of her friend sleeping. Standing there, she just stared at him.

"Hurry up, girl!" the beast said.

Chi nodded and walked up to Luffy as he slept. She kneeled down beside him and hugged him. "Thank you, Luffy, for all you have done for me," she whispered as she smiled.

She climbed out the window and closed it quietly. 'Goodbye,' she thought as she cried silently.

"Shall we continue?" Korosu spoke eagerly.

"Yes."

"Good."

The two walked into the night, disappearing from the village, where Chi's story began.

* * *

**How was that? I can't really tell, and even if I could tell, I probably wouldn't be honest about it… Oh well. Tell me what you think? Should I continue this story or not? Thanks! Bye!**

**P.S, Chi means blood, and Korosu means kill. I feel cheesy.**

**Also, I have descriptions of Chi and Korosu. Luffy, you should be able to figure out :)**

** Chi: **Pale skin, black hair, black eyes, short… that's all I can really think of right now… sorry!

**Korosu: **Black body (almost like a shadow), mouth like Arlong's (except he's not a fishman… probably :D), red eyes (only seen at… 'special moments'), and stands at about 10 feet tall.

**Thanks for reading! And be sure to leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I welcome you to the second chapter of this story, but also the first. I have confused myself… great job self *pats self on back* (This part of the story takes place after the Water 7/Enies Lobby incident, so no Brook. Sorry if you like him) Haha anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Sanjiiiiii! I'm hungrrry!" Luffy said.

"Well if you don't catch anything, then you can't eat anything!" Sanji replied.

"Oi! Quiet down over there, stupid love-cook!" Zoro yelled from his seat on the deck.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Sanji yelled.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Zoro yelled.

The door to the library opened. "SANJI! ZORO! QUIET DOWN!" Nami yelled.

"Yes Nami-chan!" Zoro rolled his eyes and fell back asleep.

"Fufufufufu," Robin quietly chuckled at the quarrel.

"I got something!" Usopp yelled.

"Hooray! We get to eat!" Luffy cheered.

"Looks like a big one!" said Sanji, "Lose it and I'll kill you!"

"It's coming!" Usopp said.

Usopp pulled up the line to reveal a… goldfish?

"Kyaaa!" Nami screamed at the horrifying giant goldfish.

"Don't worry Nami-chan! I will protect you!" Sanji yelled, jumping to kick the goldfish to certain death.

* * *

"Korosu?" Chi asked.

"What?" Korosu bitterly replied.

"I've finished my assassination task and I still have so much time until my next one," Chi said quietly.

"So?" Korosu said.

"So I was wondering… if maybe I could leave for a little bit? Just for a few weeks?"

The shadow frowned. "Why would you think I would let you do that?"

"I haven't had a break in the ten years that I've been with you!" she replied, frustration glazing her voice, "It would be nice to have a vacation!"

"Listen to me, girl. I don-"

"I have a name you know," interrupted Chi.

Korosu smirked. "Finally got the guts, huh? I remember when you used to cry each and every night out of fear, thinking that someone would come to rescue you and take you back to that pathetic village. Hahahahaha! You will never be granted freedom, girl. You agreed to hand your loyalty over to me."

She tensed. "I don't exactly have a choice when you threatened my family!" Chi raised her voice with half-lidded eyes.

"Well you don't seem to be worried about them now, girl."

"Idiot," she whispered under her breath as her hands turned into fists.

He stood up and grabbed her by the neck. "You listen to me girl! That was in the past! You're nothing but a weapon now! Understand!?"

Chi just managed to croak a 'yes' before the shadowy beast threw her across the room.

"Good," he said coldly. There was a long pause as Chi tried to support her body by leaning on the wall. "I'll give you two weeks. If you're not back by then, then I will find you through your dreams." He left the room.

An injured Chi sat against the wall with wide eyes. She was surprised that he had agreed to giving her some time off.

'I wonder where I'll go…' she thought as she made her way to her room. She took out a map and look along it.

"Hmmm?" she hummed as she came across a triangle with a skull and crossbones on it. 'The Florian Triangle?' She shrugged. "Looks like an adventure to me," she said with a wide smile.

She packed her things (including a log pose and an eternal pose) and got a boat and headed for the mysterious sea.

* * *

"This is delicious, Sanji!"

Hearing this, Sanji's eyes turned to hearts. "You really think that Nami-chan?"

"Yep!" said Nami smiling, stabbing Luffy's hand as it ventured towards her plate.

"Oi! I just saw something SUPER impressive!" exclaimed Franky.

"What was it Franky?" Chopper asked.

"I just saw a person sitting in a life boat out in the middle of the ocean."

"So?" Zoro asked.

Nami punched him. "What do you mean, 'so?' We are in the middle of the grand line, dumbass."

"Yes, that is pretty impressive," stated Robin, "but shouldn't we try and help them? They are on a lifeboat heading for the Florian Triangle."

"That's true," says Usopp, "LUFFY GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!"

"Shishishi. Too late!" he said happily.

Nami sighed. "Zoro, could you go pick them up?"

"Eh? Why me?" he asked confused.

"Because I said so," Nami said cutely, but Zoro could tell that if he didn't get moving, he would be in big trouble.

* * *

Chi sighed weakly as she held her stomach. "I should've packed more food," she whined. Before scanning her surroundings, she grabbed a piece of string form her blood-stained sweater. 'Maybe I can fish with this string,' she thought. "Ugh, useless."

Scanning her surroundings for any source of food or island, she came across a ship. She didn't really have anything to see closer up, but she could see a green haired man run out of a room.

'Maybe I can use this to my advantage,' she thought while putting on a demonic face. 'He looks like a complete airhead.'

She turned her boat in the direction of the larger ship and acted as though she was close to dying of starvation or something. She sure felt like it though.

"OI! YOU THERE! STILL ALIVE?" Zoro yelled.

Chi sat up and waved slightly and then fell back to the ground.

"Oh great," Zoro muttered.

He waited until the boat was close enough so that he could throw a rope down to the life boat. Chi 'weakly' smiled and pulled herself to the boat, climbing the ladder that he had thrown down.

As she got up to the deck, she smiled at the man and acted as though she was dizzy. "You alright?" he asked. Nodding slightly, Chi started to sway back and forth, trying to catch the man off guard. She fell to the ground and the man walked away.

'Hmmm?' she thought.

As she pondered in her thoughts about what had just happened, she was surprised to see a little creature next to her.

'Hm?' Zoro thought, 'I swear she just looked fine when Chopper came. She's damn good at faking it if my instincts didn't sense anything off about her…'

"Hello," began Chopper, "I am the ship's doctor, so could you tell me what happened so I can treat you?"

Chi stared wide eyed at the thing. "Y-you just t-talked?!"

Chopper suddenly becoming startled by the girl's surprised face ran behind Zoro and hid… facing the wrong direction.

Chi tilted her head at the thing as she finally regained her composure. "Um… you're doing it backwards…"

Gasping, Chopper quickly changed positions.

With half-lidded eyes, Chi boredly said, "I can still see you."

She looked up at the green haired man. She could see that he was strong and judging by the swords on his waist, she could tell that he was a swordsman. Chi studied the swords and saw that they were very fine quality.

The swordsman was studying her, too. 'She doesn't seem too much of a threat, but looks can be deceiving.' He studied her blood stained shirt carefully. It didn't seem like she had any wounds, so it must've been someone else's. Deciding not to trust her, he coldly stated, "Who are you and why are you in the middle of the grand line?"

Taken aback by the question, Chi just stared the two down, not knowing what to say. Her plan had failed due to the fact that the reindeer thing talked and surprised her.

She stood up and looked the swordsman in the eye. "Who here is the captain?"

He lifted and eyebrow. "The captain's busy right now so you'll just have to settle for me."

Chopper hid behind Zoro's leg, sensing the demonic auras coming from the two. "I'm afraid that just won't do," said the girl.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. 'Damn, she's either really brave or really stupid to say something like that on a pirate ship in the grand line. "Oh?" he said while smirking "Too bad."

Zoro pulled out his sword and attacked the girl, but she vanished. 'What?' he thought.

A sharp pain went through his arm and he dropped his sword. Another went through his other arm, and then both his legs. His limbs wouldn't move. He lay on the ground and turned his head, only to see Chopper on the ground, not moving, with a frightened expression on his face.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Nami complained, not really caring.

Everyone had finished eating (except for Luffy, of course) and were just lounging around at the table, sipping their drinks.

"I'm not sure. I could check if you wanted," Robin said smiling.

"Ok, thanks Robin," replied Nami.

The older woman closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Her brow furrowed and when she opened her eyes spoke in a quiet voice. "Oh my."

"What?" Nami asked curiously, "Did they get the life boat yet?"

"Yes, I believe so," Robin said, suspicion coating her expression.

"Then what's the matter?" Usopp asked from the other side of the table.

"I would go look for yourselves," said Robin, troubled.

Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky all looked at each other confused. They walked up to the door and peeked out.

"Kyaa!" Nami screamed as she realized the seriousness of the situation. The first mate and doctor were lying on the ground.

"Don't just stand there!" Zoro's voice said annoyed.

Usopp and Franky quickly helped the two up and supported them, for they couldn't stand at the moment. Chopper was in tears out of fear of the thing he had saw.

The six looked around for the scary creature Chopper had described and saw nothing.

A mocking laugh came from above them. The crew members all looked up to see a woman sitting on the roof of the kitchen. "So?" she asked, "Where is the captain?"

* * *

Once he realized he was out of meat, he took in his surroundings. No one was there. Confused, he looked around the room and went out to the deck.

To his surprise, he found his entire crew laying on the deck.

"Is it nap time already?" Luffy asked stupidly.

"Idiot!" Nami snapped.

"Behind you!" Zoro yelled.

Before he could move, he heard a woman's voice.

"And you must be the captain. Nice to meet-"

Luffy turned around in the middle of her sentence, causing her to see his face. It was angry.

Her evil stare had turned into a surprised/afraid one.

"L-LUFFY!"

* * *

**Hahaha good fun. I'm not really what to say at this point… It's about 1 in the morning for me right now and I was really bored… so here I am! And now time for a new description of Chi (because she is grown up now)! **

**Chi: **Pale skin, black eyes, black hair, a white tee-shirt covered in blood stains, jeans that go just below her knee, slim, short, and not that experienced with curves **(I usually don't say stuff like that so now I just made myself feel awkward…weird)**.

**Anyways, Bye! Have a great day! Have a great weekend! Have a great… I'm out of options.**

**Review! If you do, you will get free hugs and maybe a slice of pizza... **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I'm back! I'm not really sure what to say. Oh well… Here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"W-what?" said Chi at a loss for words.

Not even bothering to look at her face, a straw hat shielded his eyes. "What did you do to my friends!?" he asked.

As surprised as she was, she still managed to choke out a word or two. "H-how?"

Luffy, now even angrier repeated his question louder. "What did you do to my friends!?"

She put a hand to her mouth and jumped down. "D-don't worry… they're fine."

"Pstt, moss head," Sanji whispered, "How did she manage to beat us all?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't believe we can trust her," said Zoro.

There was a silence on the ship while Chi was soaking in the scene. Finally, she regained herself and smiled.

"Been a while hasn't it?" she said.

"Hm?" Luffy hummed, looking up. He froze and his jaw dropped open. "You are…"

The deck reached silence again. After a long pause of the two just staring at each other, Usopp finally said, "So… um, you know one another?"

Luffy put on a smile. "Yep!"

Chi also smiled. "Nice to finally see you again! Thought I never would have!" She turned to the crew, still laying on the ground and bowed her head, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay~~" said Sanji, which annoyed Chi.

Zoro was up first and he stared at the woman. "Who are you?" he said suspiciously.

"Chi," she said, turning to the swordsman, "And you?"

"Zoro."

"Got it, Zoho," said the girl, while some members of the crew started giggling, "What?"

"It's ZO-RO," he said, obviously annoyed.

"Chi, huh?" Usopp said, deep in thought. "I've heard that name somewhere."

As the last of the crew stood up from the ground, they heard two stomachs growl. Chi scratched the back of her head with a smile on her face. "Guess I'm a bit hungry…"

"Me too. SANJI! MEAT!" Luffy yelled.

"YOU ATE THE LAST OF IT! NOW WE HAVE NOTHING TO SERVE OUR LOVELY GUEST!" Sanji yelled. You could probably see flames in his eyes.

"Wow, you haven't changed a bit," said Chi looking at Luffy and then glanced at Sanji. "You must be the cook."

"Yep," he said proudly.

"If you don't have any meat left, I think I have a raw fish or two in my boat," she said, motioning to her lifeboat which was no longer there. Realizing that it was gone, her black eyes widened. "Oh no."

The crew looked at where the boat was. The rope was cut and it was nowhere to be found.

"WHO CUT THE ROPE!?" she yelled as her expression became agitated.

No one had a weapon on them at the moment, except for Zoro, who could cut the rope that cleanly.

"MOSS HEAD!" Sanji yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?"

"I don't remember cutting the rope…" he said.

"There is a knife on the ground next to the rope. Anyone could've done it," stated Robin calmly.

"Oh great, now we're never going to find out!" said Chi with a childish pout on her face.

"Don't worry, Chi-chan! Once I find out who did, they'll be sorry," he said (looking at only the males of the crew).

"Uh...," Chi muttered under her breath, obviously not enjoying Sanji's chivalry.

While all this was happening, Nami stood there with her arms folded across her torso and glared at the younger girl.

Looking up and her eyes fixing on the red head, "What do you want?" she said bluntly.

Nami rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the deck. She grabbed some fishing poles and shoved them into Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy's faces, almost knocking them overboard.

* * *

"Mmmm," hummed Chi who was stuffing her face with the giant squid they had caught and Sanji had cooked. "This is really good, Sanji!" said the youngest girl, not caring about manners.

The crew stared at Luffy and their guest as sweat rolled down their faces and they exchanged glances.

"Wow, they certainly do eat like each other," whispered Usopp.

"She certainly doesn't know what manners are," Nami whispered back to the other four (Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Robin). Zoro had fallen asleep in the corner and Sanji was cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Fufufufufu," Robin chuckled, "Quite an interesting friendship isn't it?"

"Yeah…" the four crewmates said in unison.

"Hey! Luffy!" she yelled at him.

"What?" he replied while stuffing his face.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!" Chi said angrily. She had forgotten how Luffy ate and let her guard down.

"Nope!"

Chi sighed, but an idea came to mind. She smirked and pretended to drop something. As the hand came flying toward her plate, she hit his arm hard with the tips of her fingers. She smiled as the limb went limp and she continued eating.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"What?" she replied, still smirking that she had beat him to her food. Suddenly, she realized that his arm had stretched from across the table. She stared with her mouth hanging open. "THAT'S SO AWESOME!" she yelled, pointing to his arm.

Seeing the opening, Luffy stretched his other arm and grabbed some squid off Chi's plate. Realizing what he had done, Chi sighed. If someone had blinked, they would've missed it. Chi had vanished from the air and appeared behind Luffy. She raised her hand up and hit his neck the same way she hit his arm and he went unconscious, and in an instant, she was back in her seat, now stealing her old friend's food.

The crew stared wide eyed (except for Robin, and Zoro because he is sleeping). "H-how?" Usopp stuttered. "S-s-sc-scary!" Chopper cried. "Kyaaa!" screamed Nami. Franky had fallen over and Sanji's jaw hit the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" they all screamed (except for Robin and Zoro)

As she finished all the food on the table, she smiled and patted her stomach. "I haven't eaten like that in forever!"

She looked around to see everyone staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"WHY IS OUR CAPTAIN ON THE GROUND UNCONSCIOUS?!" yelled Nami from across the room.

"Because he stole my food," said Chi without a care in the world.

"D-did you k-kill him?!" Usopp screamed in a girlish voice.

"Of course not!" Chi yelled. "Idiot…" she muttered under her breath while pouting.

"That was SUPER amazing! How did you do it, little-sis?" Franky asked.

"That's a secret!" she yelled and stuck out her tongue at the cyborg. "Anyways, I was wondering if I could stay here tonight because someone cut the rope that kept my boat in place."

"I believe that is the Captain's decision," said Robin.

"…Oh," she said. "Guess we'll just have to wait. He'll probably wake up in a couple minutes…"

* * *

**(A couple minutes later :P )**

"What happened to all the food!" yelled Luffy with a pout on his face.

"I ate it," said Chi with a mocking grin on her face.

"Aw man! Why didn't you wait for me!" he whined.

"I did but then you ate my food!" she whined as well.

"Hmph," he sighed.

"Oh yeah, can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah! Of course!" he said excitedly, "Hooray! I'm going to have someone to play with that doesn't stink at games!"

Chopper and Usopp yelled in unison "HEY!"

"Nami! Robin!" Luffy called, "Can Chi sleep in your room!"

"Sure," Nami said, "But I'm not giving up my bed."

Chi stuck her tongue out at Nami. "You're not that nice are you?"

Nami stormed out of the room, agitated. 'I can't deal with two Luffys,' she thought.

* * *

"Really, Robin, it's fine!" Chi said, "I can sleep on the ground!"

Robin shook her head and smiled. "Our guest can sleep on the bed. What kind of hosts would we be if our guests were to sleep on the ground?"

"Hmph," sighed Chi as she sat on the ground and laid down. "I'm not moving from this spot."

The older woman tilted her head at the youngest woman's child-like behavior. "Alright then, if you insist." Robin took out an extra blanket and covered the girl. "Goodnight," she called as she turned out the light. "Goodnight," said Nami softly. "Night," Chi said.

* * *

As everyone else was asleep, Chi silently stood up and opened the door. She went out on the deck and lay on the grass, staring at the stars. She smiled as she breathed in the chilly air and felt the night breeze on her skin.

She didn't want to fall asleep. If she did, HE would find her. Korosu was able to communicate with her through her dreams even if she didn't want her to. It was a dream, but he controlled them. He could create horrifying scenes right in front of her eyes ever since she was a child. She had sadly grown used to them and barely cared about spilling blood or ruining someone's life. Sometimes, when she did something that would even hint to betray her loyalty to him, he was able to keep her asleep for days at a time showing her these terrifying images. She still did not accept defeat, however.

The sound of a door opening reached her ears causing her eyes to flash red. She turned around quickly to see a tired Luffy stumbling down the stairs to the deck.

"Hai!" Chi said softly.

He lay down on the grass across from her. "Whatcha doing?" he asked sleepily.

"Looking at the sky. What are you doing up?"

His face turned serious. "Why did you leave?"

Her body tensed. She knew this would happen at some point. If she had ever run into someone from the village she had grown up in, they might've asked her what happened to her (if they noticed she was gone).

She lied. "I…I…"

"Don't try to lie to me," he said.

Chi squeezed her eyes shut and put on a fake smile. "I decided that I should start an adventure of my own."

Luffy frowned. "Was it those guys that always picked on you?"

She felt a pain in her chest.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Whatcha gonna do about it, huh? Are you going to curse me? Huh?"_ a ten or eleven boy teased.

"_Stop it! Give me it back!" _said a little girl jumping and reaching for a drawing (drawn by her).

"_No! It's mine now!" _said the boy, ripping and crumpling the paper and throwing it to the dirt.

"_W-what was that f-for?" _asked the girl.

"_Shut up little girl!" _the boy laughed, coming closer to her.

She started to run away but was cornered in a forest.

The girl started to tremble at the group of people towering above her. _"Leave me alone!"_

The group laughed. One of them kicked her, making her fall into the dirt. The others started hurting her as well.

"_Hey!" _an angry voice yelled, _"What are you doing to my friend!"_

"_Luffy!" _yelled the relieved girl.

"_Who are you?" _they asked while mocking him.

He looked at the girl and saw that she was covered in dirt and bruises. He then looked at the group of kids approaching him. He turned to the girl again and smiled, then ran away, causing the other people to chase after him. A couple minutes later, a head appeared from behind a tree.

"_You okay?"_ he asked while crouching down next to her.

"_Yep!"_ she said with a wide smile. _"Thanks!"_

"_Don't mention it!" _he said returning the smile.

* * *

She opened her eyes again. "No, don't worry about that."

"Well, it seems like you don't want to tell anyone right now. I'll wait."

She smiled "Thank you," Chi whispered as her and her friend drifted into sleep.

**I feel like I'm really mean right now. I now feel really bad. So, to make me feel better, could you please review? "Heh heh heh… yes, that's right. Fall into my little trap…" Oh no! Did I just think out loud again! I'm sorry! "Sorry that you won't..." I DID IT AGAIN DIDN'T I! Ignore that... But anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this story. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Herro! Welcome back to… here! It's not a very exciting introduction… Well, I have a question about this story: Should the chapters be longer? I'm not really sure if anyone thinks they are too short or anything like that… Also, I'm sorry about the grammar issues in the last couple chapters that I didn't find.**

**-Sorry about how I am horrible at "recreating" Franky's personality… Or anyone else's**

**I present to you… Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_What do you want?"_ Chi asked annoyed.

"_Nothing! Do I always have to want something whenever I talk to you? Why can't I just stop by and say hello?" _said Korosu as he invaded her sleep.

Chi sighed. _"I'm not buying it."_

"_Ok then. I do have a message for you," _said the shadowy figure, _"Don't get too close to that man or his comrades. If you do or they do anything to steal your loyalty, harm will come to them."_

Chi looked up at him with wide, angry eyes. _"You wouldn't dare to touch them."_

"_Hahahahaha! You think you can scare me? I will do as I want and you will have to go along with it. I own you!" _he roared.

Chi's eyes flashed red. _"What am I to you!? Why do you keep me with you!?" _she yelled as her hands balled into fists.

Korosu smirked. _"You useless trash. How dare you speak to me in that tone!" _Lifting up his large hand, he took a step back and disappeared.

"_So, it begins again," _said Chi preparing for the mental torture coming her way.

* * *

_**(Sometime around midnight)**_

Chi had woken up at around midnight with a cold expression on her face, supporting her torso up with her elbows. 'I can never get some real sleep, can I?' she thought. Looking over at Luffy as he mumbled "…meat..." in his sleep, she felt eyes on her. She searched the deck and the door windows seeing nothing. She plopped back down tiredly and looked up. She saw a trap door open and a face peeking out. She narrowed her eyes and then got up. She walked out of sight and opened the door to the girl's room and closed it without actually going in.

Closing her eyes, she suddenly disappeared.

* * *

"She left," said Usopp.

"Maybe she went back inside," said the shipwright.

"Well I did hear a door close."

Over in the corner, a flash of red came from a pair of eyes. 'Spying, huh? Well isn't that rude…' thought Chi. A smirk came across her face as she crept around the dark room. Grabbing a stool from the corner of the room, she quietly set it down behind the cyborg as Usopp crouched down over the trapdoor. She stepped up on it and stood at the height of Franky's ear.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked innocently as the cyborg jumped to the side and Usopp nearly fell out of the room.

"HOW D-DID YOU J-J-JUST D-DO THAT?!" screamed Usopp terrified as his knees shook.

Chi grabbed her sides and started laughing. Usopp and Franky just stared in horror as the small woman had a laughing fit right in front of them. "You two…were so scared!" she managed to say. After her laughing cooled down her face became serious. "It's rude to spy on people, you know," she said almost coldly.

"S-sorry, little sis!" said Franky unenthusiastically.

"It…it will never happen again!" squeaked Usopp.

"Oh yeah, one question," Chi began. "Why is Zoro sleeping in the corner?" she said motioning to the sleeping swordsman.

"Oh! We totally forgot that Zoro was on watch duty tonight!" said Franky loudly, waking up Zoro.

He opened one eye and noticed the three in the room. Glaring at the 'she-devil,' he bluntly asked "What do you three want?"

"Uhhh… N-NOTHING!" yelled Usopp noticing the swordsman's anger in waking him up. "We…we were just leaving now, in fact!"

The two climbed through the trapdoor quickly with the sleepy woman groggily following after them.

"You're staying here," said the swordsman.

"Aw, why do I have to stay here!" she whined, directing some of the remark that Zoro was in the room.

"I don't trust you," he began, "You may seem like an ordinary human, but your movements are not of someone normal. Even though our idiot captain may trust you, most of us have the common sense to realize that something is off about your character. Therefore, I will not allow you to run loose throughout the ship where my friends are sleeping."

Taken aback by the swordsman's words, she closed her eyes as they flashed red. "Do as you wish. Take my word if you like, but I do not plan on harming anyone of my friend's crewmates," she said, fully alert now.

"Hmph."

Chi slowly walked over to the bench across the room from the swordsman. Her eyelids started to droop, but she didn't want to fall asleep, so she sat there for the rest of the night, until the sky just barely started turning lighter. The whole night, she was thinking about what Korosu had said. She decided that she wasn't going to get too close to Luffy or anyone else, since she didn't want any of the straw hat pirates getting hurt. Knowing that the crew would be waking up soon, she went back to the deck where her friend was still sleeping. She sat down in her position from before, with their feet facing opposite directions and their heads touching, she slowly began to doze off to the sound of snoring coming from various places throughout the ship.

She had learned that Korosu rarely contacted her through her sleep during the daytime or dusk/dawn. Knowing this, she was still able to get enough sleep, even though she was not at all a night owl or an early bird. So she usually ended sleeping from sometime at night to 8 in the morning, which was still early for the rest of the world, but a normal time to wake up for her. Although, knowing that she was on vacation, she very well wanted to sleep in. Chi smiled and started to doze off at the sound of snoring.

* * *

Sanji was the first to wake up. As he walked out of the boy's room to go to the kitchen to start making breakfast, he saw his captain and Chi laying on the deck. His eyes shattered into a million pieces as he watched the two sleep. 'I swear, when Luffy wakes up, I will strangle him,' he thought.

Next to wake up was Robin. She walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom, catching the sight of the two from the corner of her eye. She chuckled and continued on.

Next was Usopp, Franky and Chopper, who thought nothing of it.

Nami came out and thought that they looked cute.

Lastly (besides Zoro), the captain woke up. Yawning and stretching his arms, he felt the presence of another being and looked at the sleeping form of his friend. The smell of pancakes and toast filled his nose. The captain grabbed Chi by the ankle causing her to tense and wake up. He scurried to the kitchen, dragging the now-awake Chi.

"H...HEY LUFFY! LET GO OF ME!" she yelled, trying to grab at his arm to position her body upright.

Completely ignoring her, Luffy continued on to the kitchen nearly breaking the door as he ran through, causing it to bang into Chi's head. He let go and left her lying on the ground, still in a daze, while he sat down and banged on the table. The rest of the crew just stared (except for Sanji, who was just about to kill Luffy), slightly surprised and slightly confused that the two had just run in, one dragging the other by the ankle.

"Chi! Are you alright!?" cried Chopper, kneeling next to the youngest woman's body lying on the ground.

Sanji, now finished beating up Luffy, twirled to the other side of Chi with the usual hearts in his eyes. She had already started to get up, supporting herself with her elbows. Sanji had tried to help her up by supporting her with a hand to her back, which immediately caused her to tense up and literally kick him across the room.

"Wow," Usopp muttered, "Sanji should be proud."

Chi's blank face stared at the cook as he slowly got up from the hole in the wall that he made (much to Franky's displeasure) and put on a dumb smile. "Chi-sama! I'm so proud of you!" She rolled her eyes as Usopp whispered to no one in particular, "Told you."

At the same moment, Zoro walked in, seeing the odd scene. He chuckled and looked at the cook. "Did Usopp finally get you, curly-cook?!"

"HEY!" yelled the sniper from across the room.

"AS IF!" protested Sanji, causing a fight between the two.

"Hey, um… Chi? Are you okay?" Chopper asked quietly, still sitting next to her.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Chopper," she said while patting him on the head. She got up and sat down at the table with the pirates, receiving glances once in a while.

As things between Zoro and Sanji finally cooled down, breakfast was served. As Luffy, Zoro, and Chi were stuffing their faces, the other pirates stared at them in slight disgust.

"To think! I thought that even a girl like her has even the tiniest bit of manners stuck in that brain of hers!" complained Nami.

"Yeah…" said the rest of the crew.

Everyone had just finished eating and was sitting at the table, talking and having fun. All except Chi, that is. She was just sitting there, staring at her hands under the table, lost in thought. Luffy was the first to notice.

"Hey, Chi? Are you okay?" he asked, worry coating his voice. The crew stopped talking and looked over at her. Putting on a smile, she laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine!" The swordsman narrowed his eyes and glared at her, knowing something was on her mind. Luffy, however was staring at her with a serious look on his face. "I know something is wrong. Why won't you tell me?" She sighed. "Nothing is wrong, Luffy. I promise."

His eyes turned sad as he repositioned his hat to cover them. "Okay," he murmured.

* * *

Later that morning, everyone had retired to the deck. Luffy was sitting on his 'special seat,' Sanji was in the kitchen making drinks, Zoro was sleeping against the fence, Usopp was playing with Chopper, Nami was in the library, Robin was reading on the lawn chair, Franky was on lookout, and Chi was sitting on the main mast watching everyone else.

She narrowed her eyes at the swordsman. They hadn't been getting along ever since she had boarded their ship. Also, the perverted cook was annoying her so much, that she considered ending him for a split second, but knowing she shouldn't. She knew that she wasn't supposed to have friends or even acquaintances, so with Korosu knowing that she was on her childhood friend's ship, he had to be up to something.

She finally came to the conclusion that she should ask to just be dropped off at the next island, where ever that may be.

She silently jumped down from the mast and made her way to the captain, who had his back turned to her. She reached out to tap his shoulder. "Hey, Luffy?" she asked, barely audible. He swung around, nearly falling off the ship and smiled. "Hey, Chi! I wanted to ask you something!" he began, "Will you join my crew?"

* * *

**And that's it! Sorry this one took longer. I tried to get out as soon as possible, but apparently as soon as possible sometimes isn't that soon… Thank you for reading! Please tell me if you like the story or not or if you have any suggestions! Thank you! Bye! Review! Happy Saint Patrick's Day!**

**P.S: I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar issues that may or may not be there, but probably are there…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello me amigos! I don't know other languages! Ill translate… No I won't. Sorry about that. So anyways, I have a request! A very simple, easy request. It is to ****STOP SOPA.** ** You may or may not get a hug if you do. Or money. Probably not… But, you do get to continue reading fan fictions if SOPA is stopped. So, in conclusion, you MUST (it's an order from me) sign the petition to STOP SOPA. Or else (Adds a creepy face, creepy music, creepy backdrop, and creepy lightning).**

**P.S, I'm sorry that the chapters aren't very long. I'll try to gradually make them longer starting now.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Will you join my crew?"

Who knew that just five words could make someone so happy, upset, and frustrated at the same time? Those five words were all Chi could think about. Her head started to pound as she stood there staring up at the captain of the ship she was on. Letting out her breath, she slowly blinked at him and looked down. "No," she quietly said. "Nope, I refuse," said the raven head still smiling. "Huh?" she asked, now confused. "I refuse your refusal."

Now Chi started to get scared, along with the fading happiness, sadness, and frustration. She knew how stubborn Luffy could be from when they were younger. She was also very stubborn. She was also very smart so when she couldn't 'out-stubborn' Luffy, she could out smart him.

"I refuse your refusal to my refusal," she said, an innocent smile on her face. She noticed some of the crew glancing over at them with raised eyebrows. They probably have never had a reaction like that before.

"No, I refuse your refusal to my refusal to your refusal," said Luffy with the same goofy grin on his face.

Chi smiled while poking his forehead and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your refusal."

"This is going to go on forever," sighed Nami, who was watching from the library. She walked over to them. She punched Luffy in the head, causing him to fall over, and she picked up Chi by the collar of her shirt.

Luffy rubbed his head and complained. "Nami! What was that for?!"

Chi dangled from her shirt and pouted. "Can you put me down now?"

Nami sighed and turned to Chi after dropping her. "Our captain has his mind set. You HAVE to join our crew now."

"No! Really, I can't!" shouted Chi who was now sitting on the ground in a panic. She knew that Korosu was watching her right now and that he would defiantly kill, or even worse, torture the crew that had stumbled upon the cursed girl. "I…I…" she stuttered, trying to find an excuse. "I-I would just run away!" she said, realizing that she probably hurt Luffy by saying that.

She turned to him, regret in her eyes. He looked back at her, with the tiniest hint of sadness on his face. He put on a grin and said, "Then we can't let you leave!"

She was surprised by his words. She sat there, staring at the grassy deck with a blank expression on her face. She was so busy trying to process what just happened, that she didn't notice the rubber arm wrapping around her waist. Chi finally realized when she was already being tossed onto Luffy's shoulder as he walked along the deck.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled while squirming. "Shishishi, nope," he said with the usual grin on his face.

Zoro had now woken up and had a look of amusement on his face. Although, the look disappeared when he realized what she had just done.

In a panic, Chi managed to wriggle one of her arms out from under Luffy's arm. She quickly stabbed his arm with the tips of her middle and pointer fingers, causing him to drop her. She looked up mid-fall and saw another arm heading straight for her. She quickly dodged it and appeared behind the captain. She (softly) punched him in between his shoulder blades, causing him to fall forward. In an instant, she was gone and appeared next to the figure head, looking over at the scene. She was surprised when she saw captain or the swordsman not there anymore. Sensing something behind her, she quickly turned around and saw the two towering over her. Narrowing her eyes, she glanced over at the swordsman. He was glaring at her, with one of his swords already unsheathed while standing behind Luffy. Luffy was just standing there with a blank expression on his face as he stared at her.

"Looks like you've gotten faster," she said coldly, which surprised Luffy. "You too," he said blankly, still surprised at the coldness in her voice. She stepped back away from the two men as the crew watched surprised as well. Chi stood up straighter and looked Luffy in the eye. "I'm sorry, but I cannot join your crew."

The captain stood there with his mouth partially open, not knowing what to say. As the silence passed, Chi's pounding head began to get worse. She started to see spots and began to feel dizzy. She also started shivering as she lost her firm posture and stumbled to lean against the fence that was behind her.

"H-hey! Are you okay?!" yelled Luffy, who was reaching a hand out to her. "I'm fine," she sharply as she lifted her head and shot a cold glare at him. Slowly pulling his hand back with hurt in his eyes, he walked over to her. "You are not fine," he stated as her knees started to buckle, causing her to clutch onto the fence even tighter.

Chopper saw what was happening and rushed over to her, receiving the same treatment as Luffy got. "I can't join your crew," she said with a hoarse voice while looking up at Luffy before blacking out.

* * *

Chi could barely hear voices when she blacked out. They slowly started to fade away. "Chi!" yelled the first voice as someone shook her body. "Wake up!" it yelled. "…Don't…. what…. Sickness….able….figure…wrong…her…blood…" said another voice, slowly started to fade away. "He…lp… er" said the last voice she heard.

* * *

Chi slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she felt was a large pain all throughout her body. She clutched her pounding head and squinted her eyes to look around the room.

Chopper was napping on the other side of the room. A bucket of water was next to the bed she was on, as well as bandages. She tried to sit up, but felt a stiffness at her stomach. Looking down, she saw her entire torso covered in bandages.

'Oh no,' she thought, "My wounds must have reopened. That means, when my bandages were put on, whoever did it must've seen my scars.' Chi's entire body was covered in wounds and scars. Some were from fighting but most of them were from Korosu. He often carried a whip and slashed her many times when she did something wrong. Also, he beat her many times before. This left many scars, bruises, and burns on her back and front torso. The worst was on her back. When she first became acquaintances with Korosu, he 'carved' a large "K" into her back. In smaller letters just below her waist were smaller letters that said, "Property of K." Under those letters was a symbol, which she had no idea what it meant.

She winced and bit her lip when she did sit up, causing the little reindeer to wake up from his nap.

"Oh! You're awake!" he said happily.

Chi put on a fake smile. "Yep!"

"You had a really bad fever and were shivering," he said, sounding relieved and worried at the same time.

There was a pause. "Um… Chopper?"

"Hm?" the doctor hummed as he changed the towel on her forehead.

"Did… Did… Were you the one who put on my bandages?"

"Um, yeah," he said, sounding a little worried. "I wanted to ask you something about that."

"Please don't tell anyone about them, Chopper!" she pleaded.

Chopper looked down. "Okay, but what was that about?" he whispered. No response. Then he lifted his head and looked at Chi. "But Zoro knows! He helped me put on the bandages…"

Chi narrowed her eyes. She stood up, much to Choppers disappointment. "Thanks, Chopper!"

"Wait! You have to get some rest!" cried the doctor.

She grabbed her shirt and put it over the bandages and went to find Zoro. If he told anyone and Luffy found out, they would most likely get hurt and Chi wasn't going to let that happen. She silently ran out of the room and up the ladder to the gym. As she finally got up, she pulled herself up from the trapdoor and plopped herself on the ground, barely wincing at the pain.

"What do yo want?" asked Zoro lifting weights.

Chi sat up from the ground and smiled. "So, I hear that you helped Chopper?"

"Yeah, so? Are you worried about the scars, because I have no intention on telling anyone," he said.

Chi widened her eyes. "Thank you!" she said with a wide smile.

"Who is K?" he asked.

Chi tensed at the question. She looked down slowly not knowing what to say. "I... he…" she said quietly.

Zoro stopped lifting his weights, sat down and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Not someone you're fond of?"

Chi slowly nodded and closed her eyes as she imagined Korosu's wicked laughter in her mind. She balled her hands into fists on her lap.

"You're our friend now, got it?" Zoro began, "So if you need help with dealing with this 'K' guy, you can ask us."

Chi's eyes shot open as she heard those words. She looked up and stared at the swordsman with wide eyes. "N-no I…I can't! I'll only trouble you," she said, beginning to tense again. She thought back to what her mother said about her. Her mother said that she was a curse and she turned out to be one.

Zoro sighed and came over to her. "If you're worried about us getting hurt, don't worry. We are a strong crew." As he said that, he left the gym, leaving Chi there to think over what he had said. Well, almost.

Just after Zoro left the gym, a rubber man, a long-nosed sniper, and a love sick cook came bursting through the trap door.

"Chi! You're awake!" yelled Luffy who was jumping up and down. Right away, her sorrowful mood lifted away and was replaced by a happy, energetic aura.

"I just remembered where I heard your name before, too!" said Usopp proudly. "Chi, my lady, I see you have awoken. Please let me treat you to a nice meal for a celebration," said Sanji calmly who was down on one knee. With a confused face, she reached out and poked Sanji's visible eyebrow. "How do you do that?" she asked, causing the cook to transform into a puddle on the floor.

She smiled goofily at the puddle on the floor and turned to Usopp. "Where did you hear my name?" she asked. Usopp perked up realizing he would have a listener besides Chopper and Luffy to his stories. "Well, you see, my father, Yasopp is a pirate of the Red-haired pirates," he began, "And they went to Luffy's hometown once. Apparently, that is how Luffy got his hat," he said as Luffy smiled and put a hand to his treasured hat, "The villagers had shared a story with the crew about a girl named Chi." Chi tensed up. If Usopp knew that she suddenly disappeared one night and never came back, then who else could know? "She was said to have been dropped off at the island by a pirate, who claimed that her child was a curse and only brought pain and suffering." Chi bit her lip. She didn't know what to say to stop him from telling the story. Luffy and Sanji (no longer a puddle) were now listening as well. "Then, as the pirate sailed away, her boat sank. But, someone had remembered her face and found a wanted poster for her. Her name was Hoshi and her bounty was 250,000,000 beli. She specialized in torture and swordsmanship." Now Chi was listening. She had never known that much about her mother except that she was a pirate. "The girl named Chi grew up in the village. Nobody really liked her and thought of her as the daughter of a demon. She had one friend, which was Luffy," he said while motioning over to Luffy who waved at Chi, "However, one night, she vanished and was never seen again. No one really cared, except for Luffy. He was depressed and angry at himself for letting her leave, thinking that it was his fault because he couldn't protect her from the hateful villagers." At this point, a single tear fell from Chi's eye. She thought that Luffy would just forget about her in a few weeks and move on, but in reality, she really hurt him and made him feel weak and angry. Chi looked down at her hands as the tear fell off her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Luffy, "I didn't know."

The goofy captain looked up at her. "What? What are you talk- hey, are you crying?"

She looked up as more tears came from her eyes. She smiled at him. "Yep! I am." This was the first time she had admitted that she was crying to anyone in over ten years.

"Why? Are you sick again?" he asked with a worried tone.

"I'll go get Chopper," said Sanji as he stood up.

"No, don't," she said, causing Sanji to sit back down. "I'm just happy," she said with an even wider smile.

"Oh, okay! Good!" said Luffy cheerfully.

Suddenly, a wave of guilt washed over Chi. She had just remembered how she had treated Luffy. She had tried to break their friendship so they wouldn't get hurt, but it was more difficult than she thought it would be. The tears stopped and she frowned. She looked at Luffy who was smiling back at her. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry about what I said to you before," she said quietly. He had seemed hurt when she snapped at him coldly. "It's fine!" he said still grinning.

The four sat there in silence when Usopp finally spoke up. "Was that story really true, Chi?"

Chi looked over at him. "Yeah," she said not very enthusiastically.

"Oh. Sorry if that brought up any bad memories for you," he said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Don't worry about it," she said calmly. Suddenly, a wave of pain shot throughout her body. She had realized that her wounds had opened up and that soon the blood would seep through her bandages and shirt and then the rest of the crew would know that it wasn't just a sickness. She gripped her side as she stood up, trying not to make it seem too obvious. "Well, I guess I'll get going!" she said. "Wait! Can't you play with Usopp, Chopper, and me first?" Luffy asked hopefully. "Sorry, but not right now, Luffy. Maybe later," she said quieter.

She could tell that the blood had gone past her bandages already and was going to show through her shirt at any minute now. She practically slid down the ladder and ran to the women's room where she would try and clean her wound. She took a tank top and took off her shirt, trying to stop the bleeding with it. She didn't have the chance to take off the bandages because not long after she ran in, the door had burst open. Luffy had appeared in the doorway. Chi quickly covered her side with her arms trying to cover the area with blood. However, it was not missed by the captain's eyes and he stared.

He saw her covered in her own blood and bandages covering her entire torso. Something was defiantly wrong.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than the last one by about 500 words or so, but that's probably because I'm listening to this music that is making my brain flow with ideas, which is pretty convenient if you think about it… **

**STOP SOPA!** **Please! I'm begging you! Sign the petition by tomorrow! Please!**

**Also, please review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi there! It's me again (who else would it be?)! Yes, I know. You are probably overcome with joy now. Probably not… Anyways, I present to you, Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Luffy came bursting through the door, which to his surprise, he had found his old friend in the room alone with bandages covering her torso and blood seeping through them.

The door closed again and there was a long pause where the two stood and stared at each other as Chi gripped her bleeding side in a hunched form and Luffy stood there with his hat hanging from his neck.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, breaking the silence. "It's nothing. I just merely fell on a mountain before I came here," she said seriously, even though most of the time she was a horrible liar. "I know you're lying," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Luffy, but I can't let you know!" she said trying to get him to leave as soon as possible. He lifted his head. "I want to help you, Chi! I know something is going on. You're my friend, got it? You can trust me," said the pirate.

Chi was starting to feel guilty. She really couldn't tell him and if he saw the marks on her back (or her front which were by bandages), she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he got hurt, which is why she left her village in the first place. If he did see them, like Chopper and Zoro did, Korosu would send someone to kill or torture the crew right away. She pressed her back against the wall and continued to watch his movements carefully. "I wish I could trust you, but it is impossible. That is all I will tell you."

Luffy closed his eyes and put on his hat. Chi could see that she had hurt him. "I'm sorry, Luffy," she whispered with regret in her voice. He opened her eyes again and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." he said as he walked towards her.

She watched him inch closer with a hint of fear in her eyes. "Please. If someone is hurting you, I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I ignored it," he said. "I can handle myself," she whispered, as she started to feel light-headed.

He stopped right in front of her and looked down and put a hand on her head and the other on her shoulder. With trembling and blood stained fingers, she reached up and weakly grabbed Luffy's arm that was on her head. "Please don't, Luffy," she whispered. "Don't worry, I'll help you," he said calmly as his hand gently urged her shoulder away from the wall. She tried to resist, but she was already feeling weak from the blood loss. Her whole body was now trembling and her eyes hinted fear. "No! Stop, Luffy! Please! I don't want to see you hurt!" she yelled, starting to feel panicked, which made the captain of the pirate's eyes widen at her words. Just as he was about to turn her around, a knock came from the other side of the room.

"Chi, are you in there? I made you something to drink," said Sanji from the other side of the door. Luffy, without thinking, yelled out from inside the room. "Don't come in, Sanji."

Hearing his captain's voice in the woman's room where Chi could be was not a very good thing to come across with Sanji. "Luffy! Why are you in there?! Is Chi there too?!" he yelled, only to receive no answer, but a shuffling sound. "I'm coming in!" yelled the cook, ready to drown his captain.

He kicked open the door and stared at the room. Yes, there was his captain there, but also Chi, like Sanji feared. What was worse, she was pressed against the wall sitting while hugging her knees to her chest. Her torso covered in bandages – just bandages, not to mention she was covered in blood, and the captain was standing above her with his hat shadowing his eyes and a frown on his face.

After Sanji's nosebleed and then kicking Luffy multiple times in the head, he demanded to know what Luffy was doing to his 'darling Chi.' She sheepishly grabbed a blanket from one of the beds and covered herself from Sanji's eyes. "He did nothing, Sanji," she said calmly as she hugged herself tightly.

Luffy sat there expressionless and then walked to the door and closed it with the three of them in the room. "If I can't get you to show me, Chi, then I guess that we'll have to talk with each other instead. Hearing the rubber man's choice of words, he became furious. He stood up and walked in between Chi and Luffy. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHI?!" he yelled at the captain, who simply sat down besides the door.

"I tried to help her," he said quietly.

"What in the world are you talking about?!" said the cook, a little less loudly.

Chi tensed knowing that Luffy could tell Sanji at any moment that she couldn't trust them or show them her scars. However, Luffy said nothing. "Why do you want to help so bad anyways?" she asked with a weak voice. "Because I don't need it."

There was a silence that filled the room. Finally, it was broken by Luffy's voice. "You're my nakama and I had to make it up to you." After saying that, he left the room, leaving Chi and Sanji there.

Silence filled the room once again. Sanji turned towards Chi and looked at the blood that was starting to pool on the floor. "Come on, let's get you to Chopper," said the cook after a long pause. Chi slowly nodded as he helped her get up and walk to Chopper's room, refusing Sanji's request to carry her the way there instead.

As they walked, Chi received no one's eyes, as she liked it. Well, almost no one's. Robin, as always, knew that something was wrong and quietly watched Chi walk across the deck towards Chopper's room with Sanji helping her from falling over from behind her book.

As soon as they got to the doctor's room, Chi had already collapsed and had to be lifted up to the bed by Sanji (who happily agreed to). Chopper was getting her bandages ready and had to ask Sanji to leave and get Zoro in so he could help, which made Sanji's happy attitude turn into a depressed one as he went to go get the swordsman.

* * *

Chi woke up with a pounding head. "Oh, not again," she groaned. Looking around the room, she saw Chopper sitting at his desk asleep on the chair. She smiled, got up and put the blanket over him. "Thank you, Chopper. You're a great doctor," she whispered as she walked out of the room.

It was early morning when she woke up and she could hear Sanji cooking in the kitchen and Franky somehow sleeping and keeping watch at the same time.

She looked out into the sea and frowned. "Hm?" she hummed to herself. Looking off into the sea, she saw an island. From what she saw, there was snow, jungle, desert, mountains, grasslands, and forest on just one island. There was also smoke coming from the other side of the island, probably a city. She smiled to herself and went into the kitchen.

"Hi, Sanji," she said happily.

Sanji turned around with a heart covering his visible eye. "Good morning, Chi-sama!" he yelled.

"I saw an island out in the sea. It looks pretty interesting!" she said, still happy.

"Really? I thought Nami-swan said that we would be getting to the next island in a couple of days."

"I guess I was wrong," said the navigator's voice as she opened the door. "It must be an uncharted island if it wasn't on any of the maps. Good to see you awake, Chi," she said smiling at her.

Chi looked up and smiled back at her. "Yeah! When can we go to the island, Nami?"

Nami giggled. "Don't get impatient! Once everyone wakes up, we can raise anchor and go there. I think we're running low on supplies, and we need to get you some new clothes," she said pointing down at Chi's tee-shirt and Capri pants.

She put on a pout and crossed her arms. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Nami laughed as Robin, Usopp, and Franky came into the room.

"Hi!" said Chi with a smile on her face.

"You sure do seem extra happy today…" said Usopp sweat-dropping.

"Good morning, Chi," said Robin with a smile on her face.

"Guys! I just saw a super awesome island with all these different climates and stuff!" said Franky who was for some reason doing his signature pose.

"I know! It was awesome!" said Chi loudly.

Next came a half asleep Zoro with a half asleep Chopper sitting on his head. They both yawned in unison and then sat down at the table. "Chi, you should get some rest. Your fever was through the roof again… *yawn*… and I don't have enough medicine for you… if you… zZzZz…"

"Um…" she said as she tilted her head.

Last who came in was Luffy who was completely focused on the smell of bacon and freshly picked tangerines, which were generously donated by Nami. He sat down and gently banged his fists on the table. "Sanjjii! Foooood!"

"It's too early in the morning for this," said Usopp as he held his head in his hands.

Chi sat down next to Franky and Nami.

"Okay everyone, here is the plan," began Nami. "We will be split up into two groups of four and one person will stay behind to watch the ship. We will be picking straws to see which group will be which."

The crew and Chi nodded and picked the straws.

….

"Okay, so the first group is Zoro, Franky, Chi, and Robin, the second group is me, Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp, and Chopper is staying to watch the ship. Each group and Chopper will be given a baby den den mushi to communicate with each other if there is trouble. Everyone got it?" said Nami.

"Yes."

"Good," she said as Sanji came over with their breakfast on large plates.

* * *

"Be back by sundown!" called Nami as the two groups parted and left the ship from the shore.

"Okay!" replied many voices.

Zoro, Franky, Chi, and Robin headed off towards the desert, rainforest, and forest, making sure not to let Zoro lead the way. Sanji, Luffy, Nami, and Usopp headed towards the grassland, mountain, and snowy areas. Chopper stayed on the ship with a crestfallen expression since he was missing out on the adventures that the rest of his friends were going to have.

….

"Boy, it sure is hot out here," said Franky as he wiped sweat from his brow. "How can little-sis Chi run around like that?"

Chi had been running around and playing around with the different insects/animals that they saw, scaring away some of them when she tried to get them to do silly things like run around in a circle really fast and then try to stay upright, which started to weird out the older members of the group.

"What the hell is she doing now?" asked Zoro, who was standing there with a confused look on his face.

A giant scorpion had just jumped from the sand and on its head was sitting a laughing Chi, who was holding onto one of its antennas. The scorpion, which was before looking for a meal, was now terrified and confused, for there was a small human sitting on its head while laughing.

"Fufufufufu," Robin chuckled with a hand to her mouth. "Quite an energetic young lady, I must say."

Franky and Zoro nodded, still staring at Chi, who was now dodging attacks from the creature's tail. "Ha-ha, this is fun!" she yelled with a wide smile on her face.

…

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," said Zoro who was tugging at his hair. They had reached the end of the desert and had entered the forest.

Chi pouted. "It was fun! Are you against that or something!?"

Zoro was surprised at her words. "What! What are you talking about! I never said that!" The two then had a glaring contest, causing Franky to step in between them. "Calm down, swords-bro. No need to get worked up." Zoro's face became angry. "Shut your mouth, cyborg!"

"Fufufufufu." Robin laughed at the three. "So lively."

They continued walking through the forest, occasionally stopping to look at their surroundings. Robin calmly walked over to Chi. "Hello, Chi-san. I wish to speak to you about something." Chi narrowed her eyes and nodded as they walked slowly behind the other two.

"I know about your scars," she started off. "And I know that Luffy knows that something is wrong."

The younger woman continued walking. "You won't tell anyone," she said after a long time.

"I will not, Chi, but I am sure that soon you are going to try to escape for our well-being. What you said to Luffy suggested that someone is threatening you. Korosu, I believe. You should not -"

Robin was cut off. "How do you know his name?"

The raven-headed woman sighed. "Before I joined this crew, I jumped around from different secret organizations to survive and get away from the government. When I was twelve, I was given the offer to join him, but refused. From what I know, you are his only employee and most likely will be until you are either useless to him or you die."

Chi slowly nodded with a blank expression on her face. "Will he be able to hurt this crew? Are they strong enough to escape him?" she asked with worry coating her voice.

"Don't worry, Chi-san, this crew is strong and will be able to defeat him when the time comes."

The younger one looked up. "I will still escape," she said with determination in her eyes. "Even if you are strong enough, Luffy is kind of an idiot and Korosu is really tricky so he could probably be captured easily in some type of mind trap or something…"

Robin chuckled. "Don't worry about that. Yes, I agree that our captain is sometimes thick-headed, but the rest of his crew is always there to help him out."

Chi smiled. "Thank you, Robin," she said.

The older woman smiled and nodded as the other one ran ahead of her and then ended up falling on her face by tripping on a log. Zoro rolled his eyes. "Great job," he muttered sarcastically under his breath as Franky stood her up.

However, Zoro's mood was disturbed by his senses, feeling that they were in danger, he told the group to stop walking. He put a hand on the hilt of his sword and carefully scanned his surroundings. Chi also felt it. 'No,' she thought. Her eyes suddenly flashed red and her head started pounding. She kneeled down to the ground and held her head in her hands with her eyes closed. Robin placed a hand on her head and followed Zoro's gaze. She furrowed her brow and stared off into the brush.

After a minute or two, they felt that they were no longer in danger and continued on to with Chi lagging behind them with a sullen and slightly fearful expression on her face (though none of them noticed).

* * *

Back on the ship, Chopper had mixed ingredients for more rumble balls, as he was running low. Suddenly, his ears twitched as he heard an unusual swishing sound out on the deck, followed by soft footsteps that a normal human wouldn't be able to hear.

Chopper began to feel adrenaline rush into his terrified body. Deciding to be brave, he jumped down from his stool and slowly pushed on the door, causing it to creek open. "W-who's there?" he asked to the space. There was no reply and silence filled the ship again. 'Must be my imagination,' he thought, shrugging it off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and Luffy were walking along in the snowy regions. Every once in a while, Luffy would complain for food, Nami would punch him, then Sanji would complement Nami (also receiving a punch), and then Usopp would hide behind Luffy, away from her glare. "I'm surrounded by idiots," she muttered.

"Hm?" hummed Luffy, sensing something around them. He looked around and then to Sanji, who also seemed aware of the problem. After a while, they relaxed and continued on, more cautious of their environment.

* * *

An hour or two had finally passed when Zoro, Chi, Robin, and Franky had reached the other side of the small island. There was indeed a small town there. Robin had called the other and said that they would most likely be there for a bit. "Shall we meet back here in a couple of hours?" Robin asked. "Sure," they said, as they had already started to wander off.

Chi's eyes darted around. 'This town seems familiar,' she thought. Looking around, she accidentally made eye contact with one of the villagers. The person suddenly became wide-eyed and slowly backed away with her hands waving frantically in front of her chest. "P-please! Don't h-hurt m-me!" Chi backed away from the woman with a confused face. Suddenly, she realized that she had been there before. 'This is the village that I was supposed to destroy, wasn't it?' she thought while trying not to act threatening.

A couple of years back, another company had paid Korosu to have her end this village (for an unknown reason). She had killed almost half of the villagers when a pirate group came along and interfered, almost killing Chi in the process. She was ordered to retreat and the mission was called off.

She turned back to the woman, who was now hiding behind a tall man who easily towered over Chi. She looked up at him with a blank face. "I don't intend on hurting anyone," she said honestly. The man glared down at her. "I do not believe you," he said with a deep voice.

Chi raised an eyebrow, now fully alert of her surroundings. She could feel multiple sets of eyes on her and sensed someone not too far behind her. "Is that so? I guess I'd better leave then. Wouldn't want to cause any scares," she said, listening to the slight click of a gun behind her. She smirked. "You know, you shouldn't point weapons like that at people," she said with an innocent voice and smile.

Hearing multiple gasps she turned around, only to see another person towering over her (although she knew he was there). She glared up at him. "And what do you want?"

"You need to leave," he said.

"No, I don't want to," she said with a pout with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Suit yourself," he said, raising the suspicion.

'This is odd,' she thought 'Wouldn't they be afraid?' Off in her thoughts, she was not focusing and was suddenly grabbed from behind. A cloth was tied around her mouth with an arm around her neck. She immediately tried to grab the arm, but her hands were already tied behind her back.

'Great,' she thought, 'Just what I need,'

* * *

"Did you hear?" a woman whispered to another woman, "The demon that nearly killed us all a couple of years ago, she was captured by the villager's protectors!"

"Are you sure!" The woman nodded. "Finally, my daughter and husband will be avenged!" she cried.

Zoro, who was walking along the streets looking for something to do, heard the commotion on the streets and decided to listen in. "Oi, what are you talking about?" he asked the woman. She turned to him with an excited smile. "Well, you see, a couple years ago, a black-eyed demon came to this village and would have nearly killed us all if it wasn't for a mysterious pirate ship with a blank flag came to this island and interfered with her. We were sure that they had killed her, but months after the incident, we received word that the death of another island's mayor was killed by a 'small girl with black eyes that shone the color of blood.' She was later given a wanted poster for 180,000,000 beli." She held up the wanted poster that showed an outline of a person with the correct descriptions and a title of "Demon's Shadow."

Zoro squinted his eyes and stared closely at the picture. The longer he looked, the more it started to look like Chi. "Shit!" he yelled, "Where is that person being held?!" he yelled, a little too loudly.

The woman raised an eyebrow and pointed in the direction of the tallest mountain from the ones that were surrounding the town. "Got it, thanks!" he said.

He surprising ran in the right direction (for about three seconds) when he ran into Robin, who was carrying a book and several small bags.

"Oh, hello swordsman," she said smiling.

"Robin, do you know about Chi?" he asked.

She nodded, her smile slightly fading.

"Well, I think she was kidnapped by the island's protectors or something."

Robin's face turned into a blank expression as she placed the baby den den mushi in her palm. After hearing Nami's greeting, Robin calmly told her that Chi was kidnapped and where she was supposedly taken.

Nami's voice was suddenly drowned out by Luffy and Sanji's screams. "We'll be right there!" her captain yelled right before they hung up.

…

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled the navigator as she was dragged through the sky, along with Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji. (They had also informed Chopper, but he was told to stay on the ship.)

"Shall we go look?" asked Robin as she turned to look at the mountain.

Luffy nodded with a look of determination on his face. "LET'S GO GET OUR FRIEND BACK!" he yelled, with his hands in fists above his head.

"Yeah!" yelled the others (including Franky, who had run into them when they were waiting for Luffy and the others).

* * *

**Hello, earthlings. Sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter. I had exams and I feel… icky. Haha, anyways, I would just like to say that this island is just an island I made up (or at least I think I did), and this island is right before Thriller Bark. **

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! **

**Bye, Have a nice… afternoon?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Herro, my friends! Welcome back to this universe of the forever addicting internet. Yes, because that is what people say *face palm*. I am not very sure, but I might be able to update about once a week or so. Hooray for school and such. Only a couple more months until we are free… for now.**

**I present to you… Chapter 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

On the freezing cold floor in the middle of an empty room, Chi lay, barely conscious. She had handcuffs on her wrists and ankles and a cloth over her face, causing her sense of sight to be useless. She settled her breathing and listened to her surroundings, which were silent, so it did not exactly help her. She stretched her leg and her foot lightly tapped a wall. She slowly and cautiously inched her way over to it and sat up.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself. She stuck her head in between her knees, gripping the cloth over her head with her legs, and pulled it off her head. She blinked and looked around. There was a door with a tiny window that had vertical steel bars covering it. Other than that, there was nothing else in the room except for a tiny groove in the ground that could have possibly been a failed attempt at a bed.

Next, Chi scanned her own body. She saw that some of her wounds had reopened (from Korosu) and that there were new ones on her shoulder, lower back, and shin.

She froze as she heard footsteps coming her way from outside the door. It sounded like a woman, for the steps sounded like they were from heels of some sort. Chi continued to sit there and stare at the door, until she heard multiple clicking sounds and then the door opened, revealing a tall woman who was dressed in all black and had violet hair. The woman flipped on a switch then closed the door behind her. She was carrying a bag and wore a smirk on her face.

"Can I help you?" asked an irritable and confused Chi, still trying to figure out what was going on.

The woman glared at her. "I am here to prepare you for your session," she said, still shooting a deathly glare.

"Session?" she murmured as the woman took out a measuring tape and then forcefully (but easily) picked her up by her collar and then slammed her back against the stone wall. Suddenly, chains shot out from the wall with steel shackles attached to them. They locked around her waist, wrists, legs, and neck. The woman then unlocked her handcuffs around her ankles and wrists. She then started taking measurements of Chi's body while every once in a while writing something down on a notebook.

Chi struggled, unsure of what was happening, until the mysterious woman took out a needle and poked it in her arm. This caused her body to be immobile, much to her disliking.

The woman put her measuring tape and pen in the bag then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chi asked.

The woman covered her mouth with her hand and stopped laughing. She then looked Chi in the eye. "You really are flat-chested. The boss will be disappointed."

Chi raised an eyebrow. "So? What's that supposed to do with anything?"

"Ha! Such a naive little girl you are."

Chi pouted. "No I'm not! And who is 'The boss,'"

The woman smirked. "Your worst nightmare."

She looked unimpressed. "Doubt it."

The woman sighed, trying to hide laughter as she took something out of her bag. "He is worth 75,000,000 beris, even though he is not a pirate. I doubt that he won't go easy on you, because of the crimes you have committed." The woman then face palmed. "I shouldn't even be talking to you… you she-demon!"

Chi nodded. "I see," she said.

The woman continued to do what she was doing with what she was doing with whatever she pulled out of her bag, her back turned to her. "Yes, but my family will be avenged. We all will."

Chi narrowed her eyes as they flashed red. She then realized the situation. "If that's what you wish," she said with her lips beginning to curl into an evil smile.

However, her smile faded when the woman turned around, holding some sort of clothing in her hands. She walked toward Chi, holding the object. "What are you doing?" she asked with a bored expression.

"I have to put this on you for when the boss comes," she said smiling as Chi scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Is he some type of super-pervert?" she asked as she began to struggle against the chains again.

The woman's face turned to stone and she slapped Chi across the face (although it didn't really hurt her). "Don't speak of him that way!" she yelled as she poked another needle in Chi's arm, causing her to yawn and slowly blinked a couple of times.

She quickly fell asleep, not noticing the hand that slowly crept towards her clothing.

….

Chi slowly opened her eyes and then regretted it, causing her to close them again.

"Open your eyes, girl!" shouted Korosu with an irritated voice. "Don't you dare tell me that you are in danger! I don't have time for this!"

She rolled her eyes. "I can handle myself on my own! And you are always spying on me anyways, so if you think I'm in trouble, then you can come over here with your incredible speed and then easily kick these guys' asses!"

He gritted his teeth and then angrily said, "I trained you in speed, hand –to-hand combat, swords man ship, wits, observation, and many other things so you could become the perfect weapon! You did, but now you are telling me that you can't escape from a couple shackles and then killing the damn people!" He was furious now, for he was showing a frown and his voice was loud. "Too bad you can't feel pain in a dream," he muttered as he put his clawed hands to where what looked like his forehead.

Chi sighed and rolled her eyes. "I AM going to kill them, but I am curious to what they are asking. I know that it most likely be interrogation torture, but I am now used to whips and such."

He laughed. "I hope that you know that it might not all be torture this time!"

Chi exhaled. "I know. But, that pervert will have to unshackle me before he even thinks about doing anything, and if it comes to that, I'll kill him right then and there."

"Good."

He then disappeared and she was shot into darkness.

…...

Chi slowly opened her eyes, and much to her surprise, she was in a bright room with multiple people standing around the walls watching her. She was chained to a wall and had a perfect view of various whips, needles, and other torturous supplies hanging on the wall directly across from her, as well as a small clay pot sitting on the ground next to them. She was wearing thin clothing that was low-cut with her stomach visible.

She narrowed her eyes and flipped her long hair away from her ear as one of the guards walked into the other room and said something. "She is awake, boss," said one voice. "Perrfect," said another louder and deeper voice.

She heard heavy footsteps coming from the room, followed by the guard that went back to his spot and a tall man, possibly twice as tall as her. He wore a long cloak and had short brown hair.

"I see yer awake," he boomed.

"So?" she said with half lidded eyes.

"That means we can begin. First I wanna ask yer somethin. What brought yer here a couple years back?"

She smirked. "It was a boring weekend. Needed something to do."

"QUIT YER JOKING!" he barked, trying to intimidate her, but failed miserably. She was silent and still had a bored expression on her face. He smirked. "This is me favorite part." He opened his cloak, revealing many weapons hanging from his belt. "Guess I'll start simple." He grabbed a whip and glanced at Chi, who showed no signs of fear or breaking. He placed it in his hand and then paced in front of her. "I will ask yer one more time. Why did yer come here a couple years ago?"

No response.

He turned around and then slashed the whip to her face, leaving a deep wound on her cheek. However, she barely flinched, causing his anger to increase.

"I see that this has no effect on yer. But that was only once," he said as he raised his hand again. "Now answer me question!" He slashed the whip again, now into her chest and stomach. Blood trickled down her body, but she showed no signs of (extreme) pain or breaking.

"Answer me! What brought yer to this town!" he said, whipping her again, this time on her leg.

"You seem to be getting pretty angry. Any reason?" Chi asked with a sly smile on her face.

"No! Answer me question girl!"Again, he slashed the whip to her body, not receiving any response. He sighed. "I guess I will have to try something else," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates (excluding Chopper) were standing in a clearing in the small forest that was along the outskirts of the town.

"I believe that Chi is being held at the tallest of the mountains surrounding the village, according to the swordsman," said Robin as she peered at the crew.

Zoro nodded. "I also found out that she has a bounty, but her name is unknown and there is not a very good picture," he said as he looked around to make sure nobody was near.

"What's her bounty?" asked Usopp whose knees were shaking.

"I think it was something close to 180,000,000 beri."

"Wow," said Nami.

Luffy laughed. "Hey Zoro, that's higher than yours!"

"Shut up!" yelled the irritable swordsman.

"Shishishi… Anyways, we should probably get going," said the captain, starting to walk off in the direction of the mountain.

"I'm coming to rescue you, my dear Chi!" yelled Sanji to no one in particular.

"I hope little sis is okay," said Franky as the rest of the group started to follow Luffy.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She seemed like she could take care of herself," said Nami.

They continued walking for a while through the forest until they got to the edge of the mountain. Robin looked up. "It does not seem to be that high," she said, "Also, there seems to be a small opening at the top."

They all looked up, and like Robin had said, there was an opening at the top of the mountain.

"Alright, then let's start there," said Luffy. "Gomu gomu no… ROCKET!" he yelled as he propelled forwards to the top of the mountain. Not long after he was out of sight, a hand appeared and one by one pulled up the remaining members of the crew.

They turned towards the cave. "I guess this is where we go in," said Nami with a determined look on her face.

They nodded and continued forward into the dark cave.

* * *

"That's not going to work," Chi said with a bored expression on her face. Her body was now covered with her own blood and wounds from the whip.

"Yer don't think I know that! I got a plan, girl!" yelled the tall man. Chi raised her eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Like hell I'll tell you!"

"Okay," she said as she slightly lifted her shackled hands. "But at least tell me your name, will you."

"Me name is Aoto, the fearluss white thunder."

Chi laughed. "White thunder!? What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Silence!" he yelled as he slashed the whip again.

"Humph," Chi sighed with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Now, I will break down the questions for yer. If yer don't answer them, lots of pain and humiliations will come yer way," he said with anger in his eyes.

"Doubt it," she murmured, causing the whip to be slashed against her forehead.

"First question. Who is yer working for?"

"No one."

Aoto gave out a deep laugh. "Don't lie to me girl! If yer do once more, I won't go easy on yer!"

Chi rolled her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you!"

He smirked and then dropped the whip to the floor. Walking over to her, he reached out his hand and eyed her from head to toe. "If yer don't respond to pain, maybe yer will respond to me!"

Chi tensed at his words as his large hand reached out and was place on her chest and the other was placed on her side. She lifted her chin up higher and narrowed her eyes. "Don't even think about it," she said coldly.

Aoto smirked. "I can do whatever I want. I'm in charge here."

She gritted her teeth at him as one of his hands reached for her cheek. She then bit his hand hard, causing blood to spill out and it retreated.

"Damn girl!" he yelled, punching her in the face and stomach.

"Well, aren't you strong?" she said weakly between quiet coughs.

He put his fist down. Again, he reached inside his cloak and this time pulled out a small clay pot. "Answer me question, or else, I will use this here weapon, which is stronger than all the others."

Chi rolled her eyes and stayed silent. Aoto grinned and opened the lid to the pot. He pulled out another whip, this one slightly shorter in length but wider than the others. He then lifted it up carefully and brought it down to her chest.

Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip. 'What is this?' she thought as her body began to tremble.

He laughed. "It seems like yer can't withstand everything! This whip, me personal favorite, has a small chamber inside. Inside this chamber, is a small amount of acid. When this acid touches human skin, it slightly burns it and brings a great amount of pain."

Chi's hands balled into fists. "I still won't tell you anything!" she yelled. Suddenly, an idea came to her head as the acid-whip came down to her thigh this time. She then acted as though she was to faint. The black-eyed woman hung her head to one side and began to pant. She then closed her eyes, hoping that they wouldn't see through her.

"Aw, shit. I guess we will have to wait," said Aoto's voice.

She cheered in her mind as he walked away from her into the other room.

'One step closer,' she thought.

* * *

"How long is this tunnel?" asked Nami who was dragging her feet noisily.

"It shouldn't be much longer, I believe," said Robin.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Sanji, who was looking at the wall. "There seems to be some type of holding cell here."

The others came over and looked inside.

"Huh? Is that blood?" asked Usopp who was closest to the window. He pointed to a small dark pool on the ground.

"Looks like it," said Zoro who pushed Usopp out of the way.

"Look, there seems to be a trail of blood on the ground," said Luffy, who was looking at the ground and squatting next to a couple drops of the dried liquid.

"Maybe we should follow it," said Franky as he scratched his head.

"Agreed," said Nami, who was already walking ahead. The others followed her as well.

* * *

"Yer there, get her off those shackles and back to her cell," said Aoto's voice. There was a slight pause and then Chi heard footsteps coming towards her.

She heard a clicking noise and then her left arm was released. Then her ankles followed by her waist and then last her neck. She fell to the ground and was then picked up by the collar and tossed over someone's shoulder.

Chi opened her eyes slightly and looked around. She was swung over a man's shoulder and was already about half way towards the door.

Quickly, she lifted up her leg and brought her knee to the man's face. She was dropped, but silently landed on her feet.

Two of the guards came running at her with spears, but she easily dodged (not as quickly as she usually did, however). She appeared behind the shorter of the two and then kicked him to the ground, her foot pressed on his head. Chi grabbed the spear and stabbed the other man who was now running at her.

Another man came with a long sword. He ran towards her, but stopped midway at the sight of her dead eyes glaring at him with a demon like aura behind them.

A loud crash was heard as Aoto came back around the corner. "What is going on here!" he yelled, placing his eyes on Chi.

She continued to glare, but then kneeled to the ground. She was breathing heavy and was losing a lot of blood. Her vision began to blur and her head was pounding. However, she balled her fist and then slowly got up.

Aoto growled at her. "Yer think yer can escape?!" his voice boomed through the now (almost) empty room. "It'll never happen!" He reached inside his coat and grabbed a rope and then threw it, having it land on her neck. He pulled it tight, almost crushing her esophagus. Chi coughed and clutched the rope as she started being pulled along the hard stone floor by the splintering rope.

"Get back to your cell!" he barked at her. "You aren't ever going to see the daylight again!"

'This is a worse situation than I thought it would be,' she thought.

* * *

"Chi! Where are you!" yelled Luffy with his hands cupped to his mouth. "CHI!"

"Geez, quiet down, Luffy," complained Usopp.

"Yeah, Luffy. If there's a trail of blood, that's the best lead we have," said Zoro.

Luffy slouched his shoulders and pouted. Faint light suddenly filled the dark hallway and gradually got brighter when they turned a corner.

"No, she almost escaped," said a voice from behind a wooden door.

"And the boss got her?" asked another one.

"Yeah. A rope around her neck and then thrown into the high-security cell."

"Finally! My children couldn't sleep at night ever since that demon came years ago."

"I can't wait until she answers those questions. They always do," said the first voice.

Luffy, being very curious, opened the door. "Do you guys know where Chi is?"

The two men swung around and one pulled out a gun from their belt. "Who're you!?" he yelled with the gun pointing to his head. Luffy stared at them with half-lidded eyes. "Fine, don't tell us," he said as he turned around and walked out the door, leaving the two confused men in the room.

They continued walking down the hall, following the trail until they got to a large door. "The blood seems to stop here," said Nami who had a hand placed to the door.

They nodded as their captain knocked the door down with a punch. Their eyes went wide as they took in the room. There were torturous weapons hung on the wall, shackles that had droplets of blood, with a pool of it on the ground. There was also a dead body with a spear sticking out of it, along with the usual trail of blood that was leading off to another smaller door.

"Looks like something vile happened in here…" said Robin with squinted eyes.

"Who did this?" said Luffy quietly with his hands in fists. "All this blood… it can't be from her."

Franky and Usopp stared with their mouths hanging open. Zoro and Sanji grit their teeth. Nami had a hand up to her mouth. "I…I'll call Chopper," she said, putting the den den mushi in her palm.

"I think that we should continue if we want to find her quickly," said Robin, breaking the silence.

Their captain nodded and scanned the room one more time before taking off at full speed towards the door, with the rest of the crew following not far behind him.

* * *

"BOSS! BOSS! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" yelled a frantically running man.

Aoto, who was still dragging Chi to her new, improved cell, turned around with an annoyed face. "What is it this time?" he asked coldly.

The man stopped running and his face turned fearful of his boss. "Well… um… There has been sightings of multiple intruders in the area. One has been identified as Straw Hat Luffy, a man with a bounty of 300,000,000 beli," he said with a shaky voice.

Chi, who was still tied with the rope, listened in on their conversation. 'Wow, 300,000,000? Good job, Luffy,' she thought with a slight smile forming on her lips. However, the smile faded when she realized. 'No, Luffy, don't come looking for me!'

"Really?" Aoto asked. "I wonder if he'll live up to that bounty of his. I'll put this vermin in her cage and then go handle it. Oh yeah, have someone go get her somethin warmer, like a light towel or somethin. Don't want yer dying of cold before we're able to get somethin out of yer."

She gritted her teeth as the rope tightened even more as he continued along.

…

"Here is yer new home until yer death," said Aoto, throwing Chi into the cell. He laughed as she hit the wall and then dragged down to the ground. He then made a motion with his arm and a woman showed up behind him. She came in and put heavy handcuffs around her ankles and wrists, then dropped a towel in the corner of the room before walking out, slamming the door behind her.

"Thank yer. I'll be off now," she heard a voice say as her vision faded to black.

The straw hats (excluding Chopper) ran through the dark hallways, following the trail of blood on the ground. They reached another door and broke through it easily. However, on the other side of this door was not an empty room. Inside was a tall man wearing a cloak.

He smirked. "Glad you could make it, mugiwara."

* * *

**And… end of Chapter 6!**

**Thank you to those that have followed/favorited this story! It means a lot!**

**Just wanted to clear some things up…**

**1. Chi is the same age as Luffy, 17.**

**2. She is roughly 5'3" (I do not know the centimeter measurement, sorry)**

**3. This story takes place on an island that I made up that the straw hats visit before the Florian Triangle.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome, to the land of this land… I should stop trying to introduce the chapters because I am failing miserably… I am sorry for the very visible OOC.**

**Here is Chapter 7! (My longest chapter so far ^-^)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Glad you could make it, mugiwara."

"Who're you?" asked Luffy.

"I am Aoto, the fearluss white thunder."

Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Nami started to laugh. "What is white thunder supposed to mean!?" they asked.

Aoto's face turned red. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, turning to Luffy. "What are yer doing here?"

"I came to get my nakama back," he said with a determined look on his face. "So move it."

The cloaked man smirked. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow yer to do that. Anyways, yer must be mistaken. The only people held here is nothin but bones and dust, as well as some new, fightin spirits that wouldn't deserve to have any nakama. Useless scum is what they are."

"Gomu gomu no…" said the pirates' captain, his arms stretching behind him, "BAZOOKA!" He hit Aoto's stomach, causing the man to stagger back.

"Yer are a strong little one aren't yer?" he asked mockingly. He then opened his cloak and pulled out his whip. This one was pure white with a gold handle. He slashed the whip at Luffy, who barely dodged. He pulled back his arm again. "Gomu gomu no… PISTOL!" he yelled, punching him in the face.

Aoto, with a bounty almost three times smaller than Luffy's, was easily defeated in two attacks.

"That was easy…" said the captain.

"Agreed," said Usopp, "He didn't even get to attack."

They continued running through the halls, following the trail. Finally, they got to the end of it, leading into a cell that had no windows, and wouldn't be easy to find if it weren't a shade darker than the wall around it.

Zoro unsheathed his swords and cut the door down. The Straw Hat crew gasped at the room. Everyone's eyes went wide at the sight of Chi, propped against the wall unconscious. She had herself weakly wrapped with the towel that had her blood stained around it. Her neck was bleeding from the rope and a pool of blood was underneath her.

"We need to get her to Chopper, fast," said Franky.

Luffy, whose eyes were filled with anger and hate, ran over to her and then picked up her shaking body. Zoro walked over and then cut the chains that were connecting her hands to the wall. "Let's go," he said quietly.

The pirate crew ran through the hallway as quickly as they could, retracing their steps. When they got to the exit, guards were standing there, blocking the exit. However, Sanji and Zoro easily took care of them, just as Chopper got to the mouth of the cave.

"Chopper! Quick, Chi needs help!" said Nami anxiously, motioning to Luffy who was still carrying her. Chopper's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped to the floor. "What happened?!" he yelled. There was silence. "Do you think we can get her back to the ship safely?" asked Chopper, who was now focused as his doctoring instincts kicked in.

Robin nodded and she crossed her arms across her chest. "Luffy, could you please put her down?" He nodded and gently set her on the ground. Feet sprouted from her back and her body started to walk to the outside. It was then carried to the cliff where a giant hand was waiting there. Chopper got on as well and then shifted to his heavy point, picking her up. The hand then lifted up and then started to move towards the ship.

After a minute, Robin put her hands to her sides. "They arrived at the ship safely."

"I'm gonna kill whoever did that to my Chi!" yelled Sanji with steam coming out of his ears.

"I hope she's okay," said Nami with a worried expression on her face.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Zoro's and Franky's body (they were at the farthest ends of the cave) and then pulled back, releasing them and everyone else into the sky towards the Sunny. They landed by the shore, and then went to the ship.

* * *

"Is she okay, Chopper?" asked Usopp.

"Yes, she'll be fine," said Chopper, "But do you know what happened to her?"

All the crew except for Luffy shook their head.

"Oh," said Chopper. "You can go in if you want to. She will be fine for now.

The pirates stood up from the kitchen table and then started off in the direction of the sick bay. They found her sleeping soundly, covered in bandages with a towel over her forehead.

Nami leaned over her. "When will she wake up?"

"Soon, I believe," said Chopper. Eventually, everyone started to clear out of the room and continue what they were doing before, except for Luffy, who had been quiet ever since they found Chi. He was sitting next to the bed she was in with his hat shadowing his eyes. He had said only one thing, and that was in a whisper, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you again."

A bit later, Chi started to cough and stir. Right when she opened her eyes she quickly sat up and looked around. She looked at Luffy, who was staring back at her, and then slowly looked down. Then she sighed and plopped back down on the bed.

"Hey," she said.

"You woke up!" he said excitedly as Chopper walked in the room.

"Chi! You're awake!" he yelled, practically flying across the room to her face. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," she said shrugging her shoulders as she turned and hung her legs over the side of the bed, grabbing her jacket. As she stood up, Chopper flew at her again, insisting that she should stay and rest. "I'm fine, really, Chopper," she said, poking him in the nose. She started for the door on her wobbly legs but stopped when she saw her reflection in a mirror. "What a shame," said Chi as she placed a hand on the wound marking her cheek. However, she continued and stopped in front of the door, turned, and smiled. "Thank you for helping me," she said as she zipped up the jacket that she had just put on.

Before she could turn back around, a voice came to her ears. "Wait." She looked at Luffy.

"What is it?"

"Why did they take you?" he asked. "I'm not leaving you alone until I get answers."

"I'm not sure," she lied, "Maybe I look like someone they wanted to get after."

"Could they have been bounty hunters?" asked Chopper.

She looked down at Chopper. "What would a bounty hunter want with me?"

"Your bounty," said Luffy with a confused face.

"I have a bounty?" she asked.

"Yep, 180,000,000 beli," said Chopper.

"When did that happen?" she said.

"You mean you didn't know?" Chopper asked.

"No, not at all. I wonder why I have a bounty."

"Oh, please. You know why. Don't go playing innocent," said Zoro who just pushed through the door.

Chi spun around and shot a glare at the swordsman that only he could see. "What do you mean?"

Zoro smirked. "You're an assassin aren't you?"

Chopper's eyes went wide and he hid behind Luffy's leg. "Scary…" he whispered.

Luffy lifted an eyebrow. "You're an assassin? Since when?"

Chi turned to look at Chopper and Luffy. "For a while."

He squinted his eyes at her, but then they turned soft. "What are you trying to hide from us, Chi."

She widened her eyes for a second, but then closed them tightly as they flashed red. "I don't know what you are talking about." She turned to the door and opened it; however her path was blocked by Robin, who urged her back in the room.

"I have been listening in on your conversation, and you do know. If my captain orders it, I can tell him if you do not," she said with a smile on her face.

Chi shot a deathly glare at Robin. "Say anything and you die," she said (although she wouldn't really harm her). Robin, however, did not flinch. She sighed. "I can't tell you. If I did, then you would get hurt."

Nami walked into the room and looked her dead in the eye. "Nothing will happen to us. It's yourself that you should worry about."

Chi looked up at her. "Does everyone on this ship eavesdrop?"

Usopp and Franky peeked their heads out from the side of the open door. "In this case, yes," said the sniper. "I think so, little-sis," said Franky.

She sighed once again. "Are you two the only ones out there? Or is that cook there too." Sanji came out into the doorway with a heart in his visible eye. Chi slapped her face and then walked back to the bed, lay down, and put the sheet over her head.

There was a long silence, which was then interrupted by Luffy. "We still know you're there."

She slowly pulled down the covers to show her eyes, which read 'you are such an idiot.' "Really? I thought I was teleported to a magical land," she said sarcastically.

"Well you weren't," said the captain, receiving a punch from Nami.

"Will you shut up?!" she yelled at Luffy. Turning to Chi, she smiled. "Don't worry, you can tell us and we'll help you in return. It seems like your life so far hasn't been peachy because of whatever is happening. I can see it in your eyes."

She sat up and stared at Nami. "What do you mean?"

The navigator placed a hand on her hip. "They look so dull and cold, no matter what you say or do."

Chi sighed. "I've grown heartless. Apparently, you know that I am an assassin, which should explain it. If you kill people for a living, it doesn't help if you feel regret every time you do it."

Zoro looked at her. "While we're on the topic, I don't believe you told us the real reason that those people wanted you."

She tensed. "We already know too much. Korosu most likely knows and will be targeting us anyways," said Robin calmly. Chi's eyes widened, turning red.

"AHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT WITH YOUR EYES?!" yelled Usopp who was now hiding behind Franky.

She looked up at the sniper, realizing that he saw, as well as the rest of the people in the room. She calmly tried to explain herself. "Oh yeah, that happens sometimes," she said nervously.

"It never happened before," said Luffy, placing a hand on his hat.

"It obviously is not natural," Zoro said with an eyebrow.

Sanji pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. Chopper was still hiding behind Luffy's leg. Nami and Usopp were staring wide eyed, Robin was 100% composed, and Franky's jaw hit the ground.

"What do you mean by before?" asked Chopper.

"When we were kids at the village. I never noticed it," he said. "Who is Korosu?"

The girl balled her fists and looked towards the door. Out the window, across the beach and behind a few trees, stood a tall, black figure. She blinked a couple of times and it disappeared. An evil voice came to her head and said, "It's time, time to kill them. You weren't careful enough." Her face turned to one of fear, confusion, and sadness and her eyes turned red again.

"Ah! She's doing it again!" said Usopp in the background.

"No, I need just a little bit longer to set things straight," she thought. The voice inside her head growled. "You will get three days. If it is not done by then, I will come and kill them personally."

Chi snapped back into reality with Luffy shaking her by the shoulders. "Hey! Snap out of it!" he said loudly. Her eyes turned back to normal, causing Usopp to let out a sigh of relief. "What? Oh, sorry," she said quietly, shading her eyes with her hand.

"Well, I think I should go… shower," she said as she placed a hand on the back of her head and walked towards the door. The Straw Hats were too confused to stop her, so she was able to walk out of the room. However, Luffy followed her.

Chi turned around when she was out of the room, and she saw Luffy standing there. "What?" she asked.

He crossed his arms. "I said that I wasn't going to leave you alone until I get answers."

She blinked a couple of times. "Wouldn't that get boring at some point?"

"No, not if I can find out what's going on," he replied.

"So you'll be following me everywhere?" she asked with half-lidded eyes.

Luffy nodded.

"Dude, I'm going to shower," she said, "So you should back out now…"

He shook his head.

Chi sighed. "Fine, but you'll have to sit facing the wall… in the corner. I'm pretty sure you're not like Sanji, but if you turn around, you're dead."

"Fine," he said with a bored expression.

"I can't believe I'm actually letting you do this," she sighed as she opened the door to the bathroom and walked in, pointing to the corner for Luffy to sit in. "Stay there and don't turn around." He nodded and sat in the corner, staring at the wall.

She turned her back to him and took off her jacket, gazing down at her bandages. 'Too bad I got so many wounds from a person like that,' she thought. After turning on the water and undressing as much as she dared, she sat on the ground with her back pressed to the wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them as the warm water ran down her face.

Luffy sighed. "How long do I have to wait like this?" he asked.

"Until I'm done," she said, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

"Are you going to tell me now?" he said, poking the wall with his finger.

Chi closed her eyes. After a pause, she replied, "It depends on the question."

"Okay… Then tell me if someone took you from the village."

She narrowed her eyes and then sighed. "Yes, someone did take me, but I had my reasons."

"What reasons?" asked the pirate captain.

She smiled. "To go on adventures," Chi said, hoping that it was a simple enough answer for him to believe.

"You're mean for lying," he said, most likely a pout on his face, "You wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

She bit her lip. "What do you mean? I said goodbye to you."

"You're lying again."

"That's what I'd rather tell," Chi said.

Luffy placed a hand on his hat. "I've noticed."

* * *

"Well, that didn't work," said Usopp as a bead of sweat fell from his head.

"What didn't work?" asked Chopper.

"You didn't know? The Great Captain Usopp made up a plan with the rest of the crew that were not busy with something after realizing that something was suspicious," he said as he put his foot on the bench and lifted his nose to the sky.

"Whoa~! You're so ~ cool, Usopp!" Chopper had stars in his eyes.

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Chopper.

The pirate crew shrugged.

"Robin?"

The raven-haired woman nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes. She opened them and smiled.

"Did you find him?" asked Usopp.

She nodded, the smile never leaving her lips. "Don't worry. He won't be getting into any trouble.

Nami, being one of the smarter members of the crew, realized what Robin was saying. She let out an aggravated sigh. "I'll be right back," she said.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Luffy complained as he bounced in the corner.

"It was only two minutes," said Chi with an eyebrow raised. 'I should have never agreed to this,' she thought.

Suddenly, the door flew open and then closed just as fast. The navigator was standing there, glaring at her captain.

"Oh, hi Nami," he said.

"You idiot!" she yelled.

Chi turned off the water and stood up, wrapping a towel around herself.

Luffy turned around and looked at her. "She called you an idiot."

Nami punched him. "I was talking about you! And what are you doing in here?"

"Waiting," he said quietly as he rubbed his head.

"For what exactly?"

Luffy lifted a finger and pointed at Chi across the room. She sat down on the small bench that was against the wall and tilted her head. "You were the one who didn't back out when you could've. I apparently have no say," she said as she puffed out her cheeks.

"But you wouldn't tell us," he countered.

"That-"

"Will you two quit it!?" Nami interrupted. She turned to Luffy. "You know, if you were listening before, Robin and Zoro know something and will tell you if you ask."

He nodded. "Got it."

Chi stood up. "Hey, wait!" she yelled as he ran out of the room. Nami sighed. "Sorry about that," she said as she walked out the door.

Chi grit her teeth and quickly slipped into her clothes. She also grabbed a small gun that she had stolen from Usopp. As she slid down the ladder, she was met with a tall dark figure standing in front of the door.

"Hello, Chi," it said.

"Korosu, why are you here. You agreed to give me three more days to figure something out," she said.

The shadowy figure smirked. "And I will stick to giving you those three days, but you are risking your life now as well. If some information were to get loose about me or you because of these worms, I have no problem killing you and searching for someone else that has the same abilities as you."

Chi clenched her fist. "I know," she said through clenched teeth. "I'll make sure that my friends don't spill any information."

Korosu laughed. "You aren't allowed to have friends anymore! Don't get your hopes up, girl. A miracle would have to come by for you to escape me and have friends."

"We'll see about that," she whispered, barely audible.

His smirk turned to a frown as he reached out one of his razor-sharp claws under her chin, lifting her head while he drew blood. "You will NEVER escape," he said harshly, right before vanishing from her sight.

…

"Zoro! Robin!" Luffy called. "I need to talk to you!"

A hand appeared on the ground next to Luffy, pointing towards the deck, where Robin was reading on a lawn chair and Zoro was sleeping against the railing. "Yes, captain?" she asked with a smile as he came over. Another hand appeared next to the sleeping swordsman and poked at his arm to wake him up. "What?" said Zoro as he stretched and yawned. "Our captain wants to talk with us," she said, still smiling.

Luffy nodded, sitting down on the grass in between them. "I need you to tell me about Chi. She won't tell me anything," he said almost sadly.

Zoro nodded and Robin continued to smile. "All I know is that she attacked that village that we were just at and killed half the people."

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that."

"I know that there is a man named Korosu that basically owns her and uses her as a weapon. I was given the offer to join him a while back," she said calmly. "Apparently he goes around, making money off of people who want someone killed to give Chi training for something else that he personally wants done, something extremely challenging for even her, and then will most likely kill her after it is done. He threatens a person's family and friends to get them to do what they want."

"Where is he?" Luffy asked with his eyes shadowed.

"I don't know," she said. "He has a secret base somewhere, most likely on the Grand Line, but only him, Chi, and a couple other people know where it is."

Luffy stood up and headed towards the library door. On the other side, Chi was doing the same, not taking any notice to the warm blood dripping from her throat. They reached the door at the same time, both swinging it open. They walked right into each other, almost falling over if it weren't for him catching her at the last second.

"Oh, sorry about that," Chi said as she rubbed the side of her arm.

He smiled at her, but his expression slightly darkened again. "Chi, I know about that Korosu guy and-"

She placed a hand over his mouth. "That's great, but we can't talk here." Luffy stared at her for a second and then bit her hand. She pulled it back instinctively, but then met his eyes that slowly reached down to her neck.

"What happened?" he asked, poking the side of her neck.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not really sure," she said, flinching slightly.

Luffy shrugged it off. "What do you mean we can't talk here?"

Chi stood there in silence for a couple of seconds before waving her hand towards the library. They both walked in and she closed the door behind her. She looked around and sadly accepted what was to happen. 'He'll already be dead anyways, so what's the harm in telling him?' she thought.

"Hm, let's see… Oh, right. I need to know where that Korosu guy is."

"Why, exactly?"

"So I can kick his ass."

Chi lifted her head in surprise. "You're going to what?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass."

She placed a hand on her face. "You sound so confident in yourself. I'm not sure whether to be relieved, scared, confused, or irritated."

"So where is he?"

"Why should I tell you?" she asked, taking her hand from her face that was now wearing a frown.

"Because I'm the captain."

"I'm not part of your crew."

"Yes you are."

"_No_, Luffy, I'm not."

"For now," he murmured. "Never mind that. You _have_ to tell me."

"I wouldn't tell you even in a million years."

"Then what about a million years and one?"

She sighed and turned towards the door. "I told you Luffy, I'm not going to tell you." She flinched as a hand flew past her head and held the door closed.

"I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me this time."

"Luffy, let me out," Chi said slightly angry.

"No," he said with a frown.

"I'll call for Sanji," she threatened. She stared at his face for a second then opened her mouth. "SA-" This time it was Chi's mouth that was being covered. She pouted at his blank face that continued to stare back. "Don't," he said as he took his hand away. There was silence between the two for a couple of minutes. Chi had gone to sit in a chair by the corner and Luffy remained near the door.

"Can I leave _now_," she asked impatiently.

"No."

"You're mean," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

He pouted as well. "No, you're mean. You won't tell me anything."

Chi rolled her eyes. "I don't have to."

"You do if you want to leave," he said.

She frowned and turned her back to him. "Did I just hear something?" she asked mockingly.

Luffy jumped over to her and poked her ear. "I think you should get your hearing checked."

…

"What's wrong Nami?" Chopper asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing. I just got the feeling that something really stupid is happening right now," she said.

"Oh."

…

"I swear, I keep hearing this buzzing sound," Chi said, a slightly amused grin on her face.

"Hey~! You're ignoring me aren't you?!" he yelled with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Hm… This is so weird."

He poked her face. "I have something to tell you."

She stretched her arms, slapping away Luffy's hand in the process. "All of a sudden I feel _really_ tired," she said as she put her feet up on the table and pretended to sleep, trying to hide her smile.

Luffy, however, was very confused and slightly angry. He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her. "WAKE UP~!" he yelled.

Instinctively, she reached a hand toward her leg where her knife would usually be strapped to her thigh, but realizing what was happening, she snapped her eyes open and grabbed his arms. He stopped shaking her and she let go. He smiled victoriously, but Chi was not as happy.

"Never do that again," she growled.

"Then don't ignore me!" he yelled back.

Chi pouted. "I don't really see any harm in it."

Luffy looked down at her and narrowed his eyes. "Where is he?"

She looked at him with anger and frustration in her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Just tell me already!" he yelled angrily (although he wasn't sure why he was so mad).

"You'd have to kill me before I'd say anything," she yelled back.

"That can be arranged!" Luffy's eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

Chi's eyes slightly widened in surprise, but narrowed again after a second. She exhaled and looked at him in silence, unsure of what to say.

"No, I didn't mean that," he said with regret in his voice. She continued to stare back at him without a word. "I-I don't know why, but… all of a sudden, I just felt really mad and said that. I really didn't mean it."

She smiled at him and stood up. She walked to the door and turned towards him before opening it. "Don't worry about it," she said as she turned back towards the door and reached a hand out to push it open.

However, she felt him behind her. She reached for the gun (on reflex) that she had hidden under her shirt and held it to Luffy's chest. After ten years of training, Chi's brain automatically knew to pull the trigger, so she did, sending the pirate captain staggering backwards on his feet.

* * *

**Finally! I have finished this chapter! I am sorry for the wait. Life and school can only be blamed here (or my super power of procrastination). This is the longest chapter yet, so reviews for that, please? **

**Happy birthday to whoever's birthday it is!**

**Bye! Please read and review!**


End file.
